A HOPE
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Selama ini, Tsubasa selalu hidup dalam ketenaran dan berkecukupan. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa mengobati kehampaan dalam hatinya. Sampai Tsubasa menemukan seseorang yang dengan mudahnya membuka pintu hati Tsubasa. AU
1. A Hope

**A/U: Halo minna san, ketemu lagi dengan kami, Rauto n Noir, kali ini kami mempersembahkan Oneshot pertama untuk fanfic MFB Indonesia, fufufu. Sebelumnya, kami sempat menemukan lagu Vocaloid dan setelah mendengarnya …Karena itu lagu GALAU makanya Noir yang mendengar duluan jadi GALAU lalu dikenalkan ke Rauto dan ikut-ikutan GALAU, dan karena keGALAUan kami, lagu GALAU itu terus diputar-putar, sampai kami melihat foto TsubasaYuu yang mengGALAU juga, lahirnya fanfic GALAU ini. SeGALAU-GALAUnya fanfic ini jangan sampai kalian ikutan GALAU juga. Hahaha. Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid berjudul Fate Rebirth, disarankan untuk membukanya di youtube sembari membaca fanfic ini agar berasa bagaimana sensasi lagunya ^^**

**Tittle: A HOPE**

**Chara(s): Tsubasa Ootori, Yuu Tendou, and many other chara**

**Type: ONESHOT**

**WARNING: THIS FIC NOT FOR YAOI, PURE FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY, MISSTYPO, GALAU FANFIC, SARAP, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HOPE**

**.**

**.**

**By Hyucchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah yang namanya percaya dengan takdir itu mutlak?_

_Tidak, yang namanya takdir tidak pernah membawakan kebahagiaan …_

_Apakah permohonan seumur hidup adalah permohonan nyata?_

_Tidak, permohonan seperti itu hanyalah sampah …_

_Apakah di hidup ini ada yang namanya garis takdir?_

_Tidak, takdir itu hanya mitos bagi orang bodoh yang percaya …_

_Satu hal …_

_HATIKU SUDAH MATI_

_kirisakareta aka no sekai __  
><em>_barabara ni natta hahen __  
><em>_hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa __  
><em>_munashisa dake namida afureru_

Di malam yang kelam tanpa bintang, suara ricuh para penonton yang menyoraki idola mereka di panggung yang tengah menggelar aksinya penuh pesona. Sang _singer_ menyanyi dengan hati penuh menyirat dan menyentuh, sang _guitaris _memetik benang nada dalam alat musiknya begitu telaten, _drummer_ yang tidak mau kalah pun dengan penuh tenaga dan gerakan lihai bermain pada alat musiknya. Keyboard _players _juga tak kalah menebar dentingan musiknya yang begitu menyirat.

Mata para penonton serasa dibutakan pesona mereka, para penggemar terus meneriaki nama mereka layaknya tidak ada hari esok melihat sang idola, telinga mereka dipakai untuk mendengar setiap_ inci_ dentungan nada dari lagu sang idola, nafas mereka seakan habis kalau saja para idola itu tidak manggung di depan mereka, tangan mereka terjulur ke atas, mencoba merasakan sensasi menjadi penonton, mencoba merasakat sirat tersembunyi dalam suatu pertunjukan.

_koko ni mou anata wa inai __  
><em>_ikite'ru imi o motanai __  
><em>_atama no naka de ano koe ga __  
><em>_nando mo watashi o yonde'ru_

Sang _singer_, Tsubasa Ootori. Ia memiliki tubuh kekar yang begitu gagah dan membutakan semua wanita yang ada, kelembutan suaranya menyentuh tiap hati manusia, senyumannya begitu menggairahkan siapa saja, gerak-geriknya bagaikan malaikat dunia musik yang begitu berkuasa atas dunia ini. Ia menyanyikan lagu ini begitu cekatan. Merdunya …

_Guitaris hot_ juga tidak kalah, Kyoya Tategami. Tatapan tajamnya membuat para wanita tergila-gila, kecermatannya dalam memetik benang gitar sehingga menimbulkan nada-nada luar biasa memang tidak ada tandingannya. Setiap ia bermain gitar, Ia begitu menghayati permainannya, gerak-gerik maut tangannya. Sangat mempesona …

Sang pemain _keyboard_, Ginga Hagane, juga tidak kalah merebahkan bakatnya kepada semua orang. Permainan musik kurang tanpa dirinya, senyuman ramahnya sangat memukau, permainan _keyboard_nya yang begitu berbakat membuat siapa saja haus musik. Irama menyentuh begitu iringan _keyboard_nya menyatuh. Berbakat …

Dan terakhir sang _drummer_, Masamune Kadoya. Ia satu-satunya _drummer_ tertangguh yang memecahkan rekor dunia. Permainan _drum_ miliknya sangat membantu dalam menyatuhkan harmoni musik mereka semua, senyuman nakalnya membutakan siapa saja, pesona bakatnya juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Perpaduan ketukan _drum_ dan _stick_ yang ada di tangannya begitu mengagumkan. Istimewa …

_douzo watashi mo sochira e __  
><em>_tsurete itte kudasai __  
><em>_au koto ga yurusarenai nara __  
><em>_kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai_

Dan sekarang keempat harmoni menjadi satu, membentuk distorsi waktu ruang angkasa yang mengangkat semua penggemar mereka ke dunia mimpi. Membuat semua orang di penjuru negeri begitu tergila-gila walau hanya melihat mereka di layar kaca atau bahkan hanya sebatas di depan panggung. Pesona mereka tidak terkalahkan dan menggetarkan dunia.

_eien ni iu koto nante nai __  
><em>_negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku __  
><em>_watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai __  
><em>_nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita_

_ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite __  
><em>_tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete __  
><em>_nukedasu koto sae mo mou dekinai_

_tobira ga hirakareta toki kara __  
><em>_hajimatte'ta unmei __  
><em>_nogareru koto no dekinai __  
><em>_kono shimei ni shitagau dake_

_nannen mo kinjirareta __  
><em>_ima tokihanachi ao no sekai e michibikare_

_douka watashi o achira e __  
><em>_tsurete itte kudasai __  
><em>_nani mo hoka ni iranai kara __  
><em>_kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai_

_tobira o hirakeru no wa __  
><em>_jibun no kokoro dake shitte'ru __  
><em>_unmei o kiri hiraite __  
><em>_mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yap, pemirsa yang ada di rumah, kali ini kita saksikan secara live, piala penghargaan Ugeartzane tahun ini dimenangkan oleh grup band __Destino'__Renacimiento, grup band terkemuka_ _yang tengah naik daun di Jepang saat ini. Kita saksikan berikut ini"_

"_Saya, Tsubasa Ootori, selaku perwalikan dari semua personil Destino' Renacimiento sangat bangga atas keberhasilan kami semua di Award Japan tahun ini"_

"_Selamat, ya!"_

_CKREK_

_CKREK_

_CKREK_

_._

_._

_._

**Waiting Room Destino' Renacimiento**

.

.

.

"BERSULANG!" seru salah satu _personil_ grup band Destino, Masamune Kadoya. Keempatnya pun bersulang minuman anggur mewah penuh kemenangan. _Drummer_ satu ini memang memiliki kharisma yang tidak tertandingi, rambut jabrik hitamnya juga tidak terkesan biasa-biasa saja, dan jambul kecil merah yang menjadi poninya itu sungguh menggemaskan para _fans_nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, piala penghargaan tahun ini jatuh ke tangan kita! Seterusnya kita terus berusaha, _yeah_!" seru sang _keyboard players_, Ginga Hagane yang memiliki senyuman penuh semangat paling menggairahkan dari semua yang ada. Mereka pun meneguk minuman mewah mereka bersamaan di ruang tunggu. Acara sudah bubar, tapi mereka masih menetap disana. Mungkin takut tertangkap para pekerja _media massa_ yang antusias mencari liputan tentang mereka.

"Kalian ini norak sekali, kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk seterusnya. Saingan pasti bertambah, dasar bodoh" umpat sang _guitaris _legenda, Kyoya Tategami. Anak satu ini memang sangan kalem dan tenang, dibandingkan dengan Ginga dan Masamune yang liar. Tsubasa sang _singer_ tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyoya. Biarkan saja kita bersenang-senang untuk hari ini" sahut Tsubasa tenang dan tersenyum simpul, dalam hatinya, tentu saja Ia sangat bangga telah meraih kemenangan dari berjuta saingan di _Award Japan_ tahun ini. Ketiga temannya pun saling bertukar pandang dan kembali berpesta.

Grup band Destino' adalah grup band yang dibentuk oleh keempat _personil_ ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Awalnya mereka adalah sahabat yang akrab di sebuah_ universitas_ ternama di Tokyo, karena keempatnya_ oke_ disaat pertemuan pertama, mereka berempat pun langsung menjadi sahabat dekat. Dan ketika curhatan sesama sahabat berlangsung, ternyata mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Yaitu bidang musik. Tsubasa memiliki suara yang merdu dan lembut, permainan gitar Kyoya juga tidak kalah hebatnya, Ginga yang baru belajar main _keyboard_ pun langsung bisa menanam bakat terpendam itu, dan Masamune yang memiliki tenaga kuat pun bisa merasuki kekuatan_ drummer_ dalam tubuhnya. Keempatnya pun memutuskan untuk bersatu menjadi sebuah grup _band_ yang sekarang namanya terukir dalam sejarah Jepang.

Mereka sama-sama tidak tinggal dengan orang tua, tahu alasannya? Tentu saja untuk hidup mandiri. Masing-masing yang umurnya hampir setara pun sudah menginjakan kaki mereka diumur 18 tahun. Cukup umur untuk mandiri, bukan? Ginga dan Masamune tinggal satu atap di sebuah kediaman mewah di Tokyo, Kyoya tinggal di _apartement_ _elite _yang penjagaannya sangat ketat. Masalahnya, Kyoya memiliki _fans _yang rada-rada _maniak _bernama Benkei Hanawa. Lalu Tsubasa tinggal di rumah besar peninggalan orang tuanya. Dari mereka semua, hanya Tsubasa yang yatim piatu.

Walaupun berusaha untuk melupakannya, Tsubasa tidak bisa menghapus bekas luka karena _insiden _kecelakaan tragis yang dialami kedua orang tuanya dulu. Disaat Tsubasa akan maju ke panggung sekolahnya sebagai penyanyi di malam kudus, orang tuanya tak kunjung datang melihat penampilan pertamanya. Tsubasa merasa kedua orang tuanya berkhianat, karena tidak datang untuk melihat nyanyian pertama Tsubasa diatas panggung. Orang tua Tsubasa memang _pe_bisnis terkemuka dan begitu sibuk dalam kerja mereka.

Dan benar saja, mereka benar-benar berkhianat, meninggalkan Tsubasa seorang diri. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dimana pada saat itu mereka tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk _dinas_. Mereka pun berbalik arah yang tadinya ingin melihat pertunjukan Tsubasa, jadi pergi untuk _dinas _yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Dan pada ruas putaran, mobil yang mereka kendarai tertabrak truk beton yang sangat besar dan mati dengan mengenaskan.

Ingin menangis, tapi air matanya bersikeras tidak mau menghasilkan sebulir air mata sekali pun …

Ingin berteriak, suaranya terlalu indah kalau digunakan untuk berteriak …

Ingin menyesal,hal bodoh macam itu tidak pernah dilakukan Tsubasa …

Yang ada hanya satu …

Mati Rasa.

Ya, Tsubasa mati rasa akan semua itu. Ia sudah tawar tentang mana yang sedih ataupun senang. Sejak kecil, orang tuanya tidak pernah memberinya kasih sayang sebagai seorang keluarga. Tidak pernah. Tsubasa terus dibiarkan sendiri, dikurung dalam takdir memiluhkan, yang setiap harinya tidak pernah mendapat penerangan maupun pencerahan. Semuanya kosong, Tsubasa pun lambat laun tumbuh dewasa, seorang diri. Ia berusaha hidup seorang diri. Yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang bukan kesabaran dan rasa kasih sayang, yang ada di hatinya bukan rasa percaya dan rasa harapan. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan dan hasrat penuh dendam. Ia dendam pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkannya, Ia dendam pada dunia yang tidak memperlakukannya secara adil, Ia dendam pada orang-orang yang menatap keji dirinya. Lalu semakin lama perasaan itu menjadi tidak beraturan dan mati.

Terkadang anak berambut keperakan ini berpikir, kenapa teman-teman lainnya bisa hidup penuh kasih sayang? Kyoya memiliki orang tua yang perhatian padanya, sekalipun hidup terpisah, tapi mereka selalu menghubungi Kyoya setiap saat. Bagi Kyoya itu merepotkan, tapi bagi Tsubasa itu pencerahan. Ginga dan Masamune juga, kenyataan mereka adalah saudara jauh yang tak sengaja bertemu. Walaupun mereka lebih terlihat sebagai teman akrab, tetap saja hawa persaudaraan melekat pada mereka. Kenapa hanya Tsubasa yang tidak mengerti maksud kasih sayang dari keluarga?

Karenanya Ia sangat _antipasi_ pada _media massa_ yang menanyakan kehidupan keluarganya. Seandainya tidak merusak _privasi,_ mungkin Ia akan meremukan lensa kamera yang siap merekam segala fakta itu. Rasanya Ia ingin menghancurkan muka-muka ingin tahu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

_Aku tidak butuh yang namanya keluarga! Aku cukup hidup sendiri, sekalipun mati nanti aku akan masuk Neraka terdalam._

"Wah, sudah malam. Ayo pulang, Masamune. Aku sudah membuatkan _pudding_ coklat di rumah, lho" ajak Ginga merangkul pundak Masamune penuh rasa _sportifitas._ Tsubasa diam sejenak melihatnya.

"Apa! Sungguh! Asyiknya, kalau begitu kami cabut dulu, ya!" seru Masamune sangat bersemangat begitu mendengar kata _pudding_. Kyoya pun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Tapi siapa yang sebaiknya membawa piala penghargaan ini?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian melihat piala berhias dari permata asli yang sangat langka dan begitu bersinar. Kyoya menautkan alisnya begitu telinganya menangkap pertanyaan Tsubasa. Ginga dan Masamune pun bertukar pandang.

"Kau saja, lagipula dari kita semua, kau yang terbaik, Tsubasa" usul Kyoya tak sengaja memuji Tsubasa sekaligus. Karena Kyoya tidak begitu tertarik pada penghargaan macam itu, Ia lebih menyukai _honor_ tinggi yang didapatinya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyoya, lagipula kau sudah berusaha keras sampai sejauh ini, kami tidak layak mendapatkan itu" jelas Ginga tersenyum tulus penuh arti. Tsubasa tertegun melihatnya, Masamune pun mengambil penghargaan itu dari meja rias dan memberikannya pada Tsubasa secara terhormat.

"Ambilah, kau berhak mendapatkannya!" sambung Masamune. Tsubasa mengangkat alisnya terkejut, sekalipun tidak memiliki keluarga, Ia bersyukur memiliki teman baik seperti mereka. Dengan tangan kecoklatan miliknya pun, Ia menggenggam penghargaan itu dengan rasa bangga yang berkecamuk.

"Terima kasih, semuanya, kalian memang sahabat yang baik" bisik Tsubasa tersenyum lembut. Ketiga temannya membalas senyuman sang rekan kerja, meng_iya_kan perkataan Tsubasa. Lantas Tsubasa pun pulang dengan jasa _taxi _langganannya seperti biasa, penghargaan mewah itu duduk manis disampingnya. Terkadang Tsubasa menatap kosong keluar jendela, apa artinya penghargaan itu baginya? Sekalipun Ia bangga, tapi disisi lain Tsubasa merasa hampa. Penghargaan itu tidak ada bedanya dengan uang_ honor_ yang tinggal di perjual-belikan disaat lapar atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Saat mati pun, Ia tidak akan membawa penghargaan itu untuk dipamerkan kepada sang penjaga neraka. Jadi untuk apa …

"_Tadaima_"

Tsubasa tahu, tidak akan ada yang pernah menyambut kepulangannya. Setiap Tsubasa pergi pun, rumahnya terlihat gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Ia mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya lalu menyatuhkan kunci itu dengan _knop_ pintu. Dua putaran, pintu besar itu terbuka. Dan bisa ditebak, isi rumahnya pasti gelap sekali. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, Tsubasa pun meletakan piala penghargaan itu di kamarnya lalu bergegas untuk tidur. Ia tatapi penghargaan itu dengan pandangan datar, terkadang Ia berpikir kenapa tangannya berhak dan layak mendapatkan itu? Apa karena suara sumbangnya? Tidak, Tsubasa rasa itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Mungkin ada alasan lainnya yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"_Oyasumi_ …"

Tsubasa pun diserang rasa kantuk yang hebat karena _show_nya yang menguras ribuan tenaga dalam tubuhnya, memang kerja banting tulang untuk hidup sendiri itu tugas yang cukup berat. Perlahan kedua mata indahnya tertutup, kesadarannya semakin memudar dan berpindah ke alam mimpi. Semoga saja, ini menjadi tidur indahnya.

.

.

_Fate Rebirth_

Itu judul lagu buatan Tsubasa yang baru dirilis baru-baru ini, memang Tsubasa selain berposisi sebagai _singer _juga sebagai pembuat lagu dalam grup _band_nya. Jadi mereka tidak perlu keluar banyak uang untuk menyewa lagu orang lain. Dan semua lagu buatan Tsubasa perlu diacungi jempol, liriknya sangat berkesan, komposisi musiknya juga memuaskan, Ia memang anak muda yang mengagumkan dan mengukir sejarah baru dalam dunia musik.

_Fate Rebirth_ adalah judul lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka di _Award Japan_ kali ini, mungkin tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan Kyoya, Ginga, dan Masamune yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya tidak menyadari ini. Tapi lagu itu diciptakan Tsubasa itu berisi tentang curhatan hatinya, berisi tentang curahan perasaannya, mungkin dengan bahasa puitis Tsubasa dalam menciptakan lirik lagu, bagi lainnya arti lagu ini sulit dimengerti. Tapi bagi Tsubasa lagu ini sangat bearti baginya.

_kirisakareta aka no sekai __  
><em>_barabara ni natta hahen __  
><em>_hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa __  
><em>_munashisa dake namida afureru_

Sekalipun ini lagu yang mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, tetap saja, hati yang sesungguhnya bagi Tsubasa telah tiada sejak lama. Atau bahkan curhatan lagu ini tidak diharapkan balasan oleh Tsubasa, yang penting Ia sudah melakukan tugasnya, mengukir sejarah perasaannya dalam lirik demi lirik. Dan lagu itu terus berkumandang dalam hatinya seperti berusaha membukakan kembali pintu hatinya yang tertutup. Percuma saja, Tsubasa yang dulu sudah tiada. Karena itu, lewat lagu ini, Ia ingin menyampaikan pada seseorang yang tahu, kalau Ia ingin segera ditarik dari _nostalgia_ dunia sempit ini, Ia ingin segera mengerti arti perasaan yang sesungguhnya, walau sebenarnya itu sangatlah mustahil.

_koko ni mou anata wa inai __  
><em>_ikite'ru imi o motanai __  
><em>_atama no naka de ano koe ga __  
><em>_nando mo watashi o yonde'ru_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsubasa, salah satu batu permata dari piala penghargaannya bersinar, sepertinya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari batu kecil itu. Buktinya, batu itu me_renspon_ kumandangan _Fate Rebirth_ yang tengah bernyanyi dalam mimpi Tsubasa. Entah karena kekuatan apa, batu itu terlepas dari kristal-kristal lainnya yang ber_pose_ menghias piala penghargaan itu, batu kecil itu melayang-layang lalu akhirnya bersinar, sinaran yang merubah sosok kecilnya menjadi makhluk yang tak terduga.

_Tep._  
>Begitu batu itu sukses ber<em>metamorfosis <em>menjadi sesosok yang …serupa dengan manusia. Ya, sesosok anak kecil yang kelihatannya jelmaan daripada batu kecil itu, Ia pun menginjakan kakinya di tanah, menyudahi sinaran di tubuhnya. Ia mengejap kedua matanya bingung, melihat kiri kanan, sampai akhirnya pandangan mata _emerald_nya menangkap Tsubasa yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Apa suara indah tadi, dari orang ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pengantar tidur pun berakhir, matahari kembali melakukan tugasnya untuk menyinari dunia yang baru saja memasuki hari baru. Begitu juga di kediaman Tsubasa, anak lelaki berambut panjang keperakan itu pun tersadar dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, sinar matahari menembus gorden bening yang membingkai _ventilasi _udara di kamarnya. Tapi rasa malas melanda dirinya, dikarenakan tidak ada_ show_ untuk hari ini, dipastikan Ia menganggur.

"Guling ini empuk sekali, tapi tunggu! Setahuku aku tidak punya guling …" guman Tsubasa merasa janggal begitu Ia tengah memeluk sesuatu yang berisi dan hangat. Ia segera mempertajam penglihatannya dan melihat apa yang dipeluknya, Tsubasa membulatkan matanya begitu Ia mendapati seorang anak manis berambut _oranye _yang sedikit acak-acakan tengah tertidur manis dalam pelukannya.

"A-anak siapa ini! Aku pasti bermimpi!" pekik Tsubasa sedikit panik tapi berusaha tetap _stay cool_, Ia pun mencubit pipinya sampai melar dan memerah, tentu hasilnya "Sa-sakit, ini bukan mimpi! Demi udang menari, anak siapa ini!" pekik Tsubasa panik. Setahunya, tetangga di perumahannya tidak ada yang menitipkan anak kecil padanya, Ia juga tidak mengangkat anak dari yatim piatu, lalu lantas siapa anak ini?

"Celaka, bagaimana ini, kalau aku sampai dituding mencuri anak kecil, ke_populeritas_ku akan menurun derastis, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" Tsubasa dilanda kepanikan yang mencekam dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdegum kencang tidak beraturan, Ia tatap wajah anak yang tidurnya indah sekali itu. Ia memakai pakaian yang aman dipakai anak kecil, berlengan panjang, warna pakaiannya putih polos seperti raut wajahnya, Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, dia tertidur dengan tenang sekali.

"Apa aku coba bangunkan dan tanya saja, ya?" usul Tsubasa pada dirinya sendiri, Ia pun mendorong selimutnya yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuh Tsubasa juga tubuh anak manis itu. Lalu Tsubasa menggoyangkan sedikit bahu anak itu sembari memanggil-manggilnya untuk bangun.

"Hei, ayo bangun, sudah pagi, hei!" Tsubasa pun memulai _ide_nya untuk membangunkan anak itu, cukup sulit kelihatannya. Anak itu tidur nyenyak sekali, tapi Tsubasa tidak menyerah. Ia goyangkan semakin keras bahu anak itu sampai akhirnya kedua mata anak_ oranye_ itu sedikit berkedut dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ngggh, lima menit lagi" desahnya perlahan. Tsubasa mengerinyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara anak itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Suaranya begitu manis dan ringan, seakan diterpa sinar matahari cerah, _mood_ Tsubasa menjadi baik saat itu juga. Tsubasa heran sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, ini rumahku tahu!" omel Tsubasa sedikit pelan, Ia mulai mencubit pipi anak itu sampai melar, balasan cubitan Tsubasa pada dirinya sendiri tadi. Anak itu langsung mengerang kesakitan dan bangun.

"Hyiee-sakit sakit! I-ini aku bangun …" keluhnya lalu terduduk dari tidurnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang yang tadi berusaha membangunkannya. Mata keduanya bertubrukan pada saat itu juga. Iris _deep yellow_ mata Tsubasa bertemu dengan iris _emerald _anak mungil itu.

"Aha! Selamat pagi! Uhm, namamu siapa?" Tsubasa _gedubrak slowmotion_ begitu dirinya yang seharusnya menanyakan nama anak itu duluan selaku pemilik rumah, tapi anak itu dulu yang menanyakan nama Tsubasa, bahkan dengan nada yang akrab.

"Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu, ini rumahku! kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Tsubasa berusaha sabar, karena Ia tahu yang dihadapinya sekarang tak lebih dari anak kecil. Sebagai _top star_ masa tidak bisa menjaga sikap pada anak kecil? Tentu saja itu bukan Tsubasa.

"Engh, jangan-jangan ini sudah 100 tahun ke depan!" pekik anak itu tiba-tiba menepuk jidat mungilnya yang tertutup poni. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ia langsung menaiki kursi yang ada di kamar Tsubasa dan menengok ke luar jendela. Tsubasa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. 100 tahun ke depan? Apa maksud anak itu?

"Ah, benar, zaman sudah berganti lagi, lebih canggih" anak berwajah_ innocent_ itu berguman sendiri, Tsubasa pun bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan menghampirinya yang masih menatap takjub ke luar jendela.

"Hei, mungil. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" keluh Tsubasa mengangkatnya turun dari kursi. Cukup ringan karena _postur _tubuhnya memang kecil dan dapat dipastikan umurnya masih sangat muda.

"Namaku Yuu, dan sepertinya aku baru terbangun setelah 100 tahun tertidur, asyik! Akhirnya aku bebas!" anak bernama Yuu itu jingkrat-jingkrat senang. Setelah mencermati arti ucapan Yuu, Tsubasa menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia tidak pernah percaya yang namanya mitos, dunia magis, atau lainnya.

"100 tahun tertidur? Konyol, kau dapat dongeng itu darimana, Yuu?" Tsubasa pun berusaha meng_introgasi_ anak mungil itu. Yuu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, disaat yang bersamaan wajahnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Mungkin Tsubasa berpikir lain, zaman _era modern_ seperti ini, mana ada yang namanya peri atau makhluk aneh lainnya, mungkinkah Yuu itu penjahat yang berpura-pura?

"Aku tidak bohong! Sungguh, aku ini peri pengamat dunia tahu!" rengek anak itu tidak diterima perkataannya dituduh bohong. Tsubasa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, Ia pusing sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada anak kecil yang baru saja dikenal itu?

"Ya, teseralah kalau kau mengagap dirimu peri atau semacamnya, sekarang pergi dari rumahku" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tsubasa, Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengusir anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Terlihat jelas, raut wajah Yuu tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Eh, tunggu! Ja-jangan usir aku!" anak itu memohon dengan pandangan berbinar, tapi itu tidak akan mempan pada Tsubasa yang hatinya sudah membeku sejak lama, Ia menatap dengan tampang datar pada Yuu, lalu dengan mudahnya membopong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluarnya.

"Kau harus pergi, karena kita tidak ada hubungan apapun" Tsubasa mengira kalau Yuu hanya sekedar _fans _yang berlebihan seperti _stalker_, karena Tsubasa sudah sering mengalami itu. Memang menyusahkan memiliki fans berdarah _stalker_, tapi kelihatannya Yuu bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Tu-tunggu, turunkan aku, turunkan aku!" anak mungil itu merontah-rontah tidak mau diusir. Akhirnya Tsubasa sampai mengantarnya keluar rumah dan menurunkannya.

"Jangan kembali" bisik Tsubasa padanya. Yuu menatap Tsubasa sesaat lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali?" pertanyaan Yuu membuat Tsubasa membatu. Memang, Tsubasa sudah tidak memiliki hati untuk kasihan pada orang asing, tidak punya hati untuk merasakan hangatnya keluarga dan teman, tidak mempunyai hati untuk segala-galanya.

"Sok tahu" umpat Tsubasa tidak senang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ah, tebakan Yuu benar, Tsubasa begitu dingin, berbeda disaat Ia menghangati panggung dengan suara merdunya.

"Aha! Biasanya kalau manusia melihat bunga pasti menjadi semangat, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan bunga untukmu, ya!" seru Yuu sama sekali tidak _mengambil hati_ dari perkataan dingin Tsubasa padanya. Tsubasa heran, ada saja_ fans_ seperti itu.

"Terserah" dengan itu, Yuu pergi dengan langkah yang riang. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Tsubasa pun bergegas masuk dan mengunci pintu serapat mungkin. Ia menghelai nafas kemudian dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, tapi disaat membuat sarapan hatinya tidak bisa tenang, hatinya dibanjiri ribuan pertanyaan tentang anak itu.

_Sebenarnya itu anak siapa dan darimana asalnya, sih? Apa benar dia itu peri? Ah, mustahil, dunia bodoh seperti ini mana ada yang namanya peri! Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke rumahku? Setahuku, rumahku sudah dipasang pengaman yang banyak dan tidak ada yang bisa membobolnya, atau jangan-jangan karena tubuhnya kecil jadi bisa melewati semua itu? Tidak, mustahil! Atau dia itu titipan dari keluarga atau saudara jauh? Tidak, mustahil aku yang sudah putus hubungan dengan semua keluargaku ini bisa …_

Lihatlah, _dominan_ kata _mustahil _dalam ucapan hati Tsubasa. Memang Ia sulit untuk mempercayai sesuatu. Hatinya sudah dibutakan oleh harta dunia yang tidak abadi, hidupnya yang sesungguhnya begitu kelam. Tak sadar roti yang dipanggangnya sampai gosong karena kelamaan berpikir.

"Sial" umpatnya kesal, baru kali ini Ia memikirkan orang lain sampai seperti ini selain teman _personil_nya. Ia pun penasaran, apa benar anak kecil itu anak membawa bunga padanya? Omong kosong, tangan panas Tsubasa membuat semua makhluk hidup apa yang disentuhnya menjadi teserap kehidupannya lalu mati, karena itu tidak ada satu pun tanaman di rumah Tsubasa. Apa yang diharapkannya dari anak itu?

"Halooo! Aku sudah membawa bunganyaa! Kau pasti akan menjadi lebih bersemangat!" suara anak itu mengejukan Tsubasa sampai _singer_ ternama ini memuntahkan susu coklat yang sudah diminumnya, berhubung rotinya menjadi gosong. Sungguh anak yang merepotkan, begitulah pikir Tsubasa.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Tsubasa pada anak itu, tapi mereka tidak dapat saling melihat maupun bertatap karena pintu rumah Tsubasa membentengi keduanya.

"Aku membawakan bunga untukmu!" serunya lagi dengan nada yang ceria. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu sampai begitu dekat padanya, apa ini takdir? Tidak, Tsubasa tidak percaya apa yang namanya takdir.

"Nggak butuh" balas Tsubasa dingin. Tapi Yuu tidak menyerah, Ia terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Tsubasa sampai sarapan Tsubasa tidak tenang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang?" nada bicara Tsubasa semakin meninggi, kesabarannya hampir menipis diambang batas, Ia pun membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan kasar sampai Yuu yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sa-sakit! Kau kasar sekali, sih?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Yuu kali ini membuat Tsubasa membatu untuk kedua kalinya, Kenapa anak ini bisa mengungkapkan apa yang telah menjadi kepribadian Tsubasa yang selama ini ditutupinya? Rasanya ingin mengusir anak itu dengan …kasar.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang juga, aku akan benar-benar mengusirmu!" tegur Tsubasa berhubung tidak ada yang lalu lalang di sekitar rumahnya, jadi Ia bebas berbuat kasar atau semacamnya? Yuu menurunkan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu, lihat, tanganmu saja dingin …" berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya, tangan satunya memegang seikat bunga yang kelihatannya dipetik dari taman, tangan satunya pun dengan berani menyentuh kulit pergelangan tangan Tsubasa yang dingin. Padahal matahari bersinar cerah, tapi itu tidak bisa berefek pada tangan dan tubuhnya, raga dan hatinya. Tsubasa kesal saat itu juga.

_PLAK!_  
>Tsubasa menepis tangan Yuu dan dengan kasarnya mendorong anak yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu sampai terpelanting ke depan rumahnya, tentu saja dengan perbandingan tenaga, rasanya akan sakit bagi Yuu. Dapat ditebak, anak itu langsung meringis kesakitan, Tsubasa yang sadar akan perbuatannya langsung membelalak mata.<p>

"A-apa yang kulakukan, cih!" kini Tsubasa menjadi salah tingkah, kenapa bisa-bisanya _artis_ ternama melukai anak tak berdosa macam Yuu? Ia pun mengelus dadanya berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir cara mengatasi masalah ini. Ia melihatnya, Yuu kembali bangkit berdiri. Tatapannya itu, tidak dialiri dendam sama sekali, tulus. Tsubasa heran harus bagaimana sekarang. Yuu tersenyum lembut, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyentuh lengan tangan kirinya yang cukup memar karena terpelanting cukup kasar, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mempertahankan genggamannya pada seikat bunga.

"Ambilah, kau pasti akan menjadi semangat kalau melihat bunga!" seakan memar di tangan kirinya hanya fiksi belaka, Ia tetap bersikeras memberikan seikat bunga itu pada Tsubasa, dengan pandangan yang ceria dan tulus, Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang memegang seikat bunga itu dengan bergetar, mungkin lengannya itu keseleo atau semacamnya. Tsubasa memejam matanya, lalu mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Yuu dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, kuterima! Tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi –"

"Aku akan datang lagi kalau kau membutuhkan bunga!" jeritnya girang seakan semua perkataan Tsubasa hanya lalu lalang di telinga Yuu dan tidak mampir ke hati kecilnya untuk bertautan dengan perasaan dendam. Semuanya seakan luluh hanya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Huh!" Tsubasa pun kembali meninggalkan anak yang hampir sekarat itu, menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat, serapat pintu hatinya juga. Senyuman Yuu membuat hatinya yang diselimuti kabut tebal retak sudah, aneh, Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka, hati dinginnya runtuh dengan mudahnya oleh karena senyuman.

"Bodoh! Diriku yang dulu sudah mati! Hatiku sudah mati!" Tsubasa _cam_kan hal itu dalam hatinya. Namun sedikitnya bersimpati pada seikat bunga segar yang dibawa anak itu padanya, akhirnya Ia mengisikan sebuah vas kecil yang dianggurkannya dengan air dan merendamkan bunga itu.

Seharian ini, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk membunuh _boredom _yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Tidak ada jadwal _show_ untuk hari ini, maupun janjian makan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia akhirnya beralih pada ruangan khusus yang dibuatnya di rumah sebagai ruangan penghilang jenuh. Apa itu? Ya, ruangan musik miliknya. Berbagai alat musik ada disana, seperti piano, _keyboard,_ gitar berbagai seri, drum, suling, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya lengkap, dan Tsubasa membeli semua itu dengan harga kecil, dan rata-rata semua itu pemberian dari _produser_ yang bangga atas kehebatan Tsubasa. Dengan itu, Tsubasa tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk ruangan dunia miliknya sendiri.

_Ting …_  
>Tsubasa menyiapkan beberapa lembar kertas dan berdiri di depan piano miliknya yang sempat menganggur beberapa hari, rupanya Ia ingin menulis lagu lagi. Memang lagu <em>Fate Rebirth<em> baru dirilis, tapi itu bukan alasan yang bearti bagi Tsubasa untuk berhenti berkarya di dunia ini.

Perpaduan nada dan keahlian berbagai alat musik pun dipertaruhkannya setiap menulis lagu. Mungkin bagi beberapa sudut pandangan, orang berpikir bahwa menulis lagu itu hal yang kecil. Tapi ternyata tidak. Disini kau harus benar-benar memahami arti lirik lagu yang akan kau buat, perpaduan nada yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan musik yang begitu indah, perpaduan bunyi alat musik yang harus diperhitungkan komposisinya. Semua itu tidak mudah.

Tanpa diketahuinya, sesosok anak kecil dibalik jendela ruangan itu tengah menikmati permainan piano Tsubasa yang begitu indah. Ya, itu Yuu. Rupanya Ia belum sirnah keberadaannya dari rumah mewah itu, sekalipun nafas kecongkakan orang kaya tersebar di sekitar rumah itu, bukan bearti Yuu mau pergi begitu saja.

"Indahnya, ternyata setelah seratus tahun aku tertidur, masih ada manusia yang menciptakan lagu yang begitu merdu seperti ini"

"Tapi kenapa, dia menutup hatinya?"

Tak terasa, hari cepat berlalu. Dan menjelang sore seperti ini, Tsubasa masih belum melepas tangannya dari piano itu. Sudah sekitar tiga deret barisan musik yang ditulisnya dengan _not_ balok, cukup cepat, bukan? Itulah kemahiran Tsubasa yang terpendam selama ini, musik memang dunianya, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bearti selain bermusik dimanapun Ia berada, tak terasa angin luar yang begitu dingin merembet masuk dalam ruangan itu, maklum saja, Tsubasa membiarkan kaca jendela terbuka begitu saja, hawa dingin dari luar pun sangat terasa.

"Sudah sore?" Tsubasa pun baru menyadari hari akan kembali menyudahi sinarnya, Ia bergegas menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju jendela, tadinya dikira Tsubasa hanya mendapat angin dingin disana, tapi ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengejutkannya.

"Kamu! Yuu! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" pekik Tsubasa begitu melihat Yuu duduk menyender tembok dibawah jendela. Rupanya dari tadi, anak kecil yang baru dikenal tak sampai satu jam itu berdiam disitu, duduk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

"Ah, h-hai, aku sudah me-mendengarkan permainan pi-pianomu. Ba-bagus sekali, ng-ngomong-ngomong aku be-belum tahu namamu …" Tsubasa terperanjat begitu gaya ngomong anak itu sepertinya tidak baik, terlihat jelas tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan, mukanya juga pucat, mungkin saja seharian ini Ia tidak memakan apapun.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku…" balas Tsubasa dengan begitu dingin seperti biasa. Yuu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan, hati Tsubasa serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum penagih dosa begitu melihat senyum miris anak itu, senyum yang menyakitkan, kenapa Ia bisa merasa sakit hanya dengan melihat senyuman?

"A-aku tidak punya te-tempat tinggal, ta-tapi aku berjanji tidak akan me-mengganggumu, a-atau kau mau bunga lagi..?" tanya anak itu begitu polosnya, tidak mempedulikan sekujur tubuhnya yang dihujam titik beku yang begitu menusuk. Tsubasa menggeleng kecil, Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan manusia selugu itu dalam hidupnya. Sekarang perdebatan terjadi di hatinya, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

_Kalau aku tolong, siapa tahu dia memang penipu atau maniak. Tapi kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan begitu, sampai dia mati dan membusuk disana, aku bisa dituding macam-macam di media massa! Tapi kalau aku bawa masuk… Ah sudahlah, kalau dia berani mencuri dan berbuat macam-macam, aku sewa saja orang untuk membunuhnya, selesai!_

"Dasar! Merepotkan sekali, masuklah …" ajak Tsubasa kemudian, tapi tidak ada jawaban, tubuh anak itu juga mendadak saja menjadi kaku. Tsubasa pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggoyangkan bahu anak itu, barang kali anak itu melamun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tsubasa membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati anak itu menutup kedua matanya lemah, dan setelah itu tubuhnya terjatuh dari posisi duduknya. Kepanikan melanda Tsubasa, anak bernama Yuu itu pingsan kedinginan.

"Celaka! Hei, bertahanlah!" tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, Tsubasa pun memanjat jendela dan keluar dari rumahnya, dengan cara seperti itu Ialangsung menghampiri tubuh Yuu yang sangat dingin dan membeku. Angin dingin yang tidak bersahabat nyaris membunuhnya, Tsubasa pun menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh …" bisik Tsubasa lirih lalu membawa Yuu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan hati terpaksa. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh dingin yang masih bernafas itu ke sofa hitam miliknya yang mahal, Tsubasa bergegas ke kamarnya mengambil selimut dan bantal miliknya lalu kembali pada anak itu yang masih terbaring lemah di sofa.

Pertama-tama, Tsubasa menyanggah kepala Yuu dengan bantal miliknya, terakhir menyelimuti tubuh bekunya dengan selimut supaya dingin didalam dapat di_netralisir_ kehangatan selimut. Tsubasa menatap khawatir anak itu, dalam hatinya diselimuti ribuan tanda tanya yang merebak.

_Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku? Kenapa dia tidak dendam padaku? Kenapa dia senang sekali bersamaku? Kenapa dia tidak pergi setelah kuusir dengan kasar? Anak yang …_

…_Aneh._

Merasa yang diberikannya belum cukup pada anak berperawakan manis itu, Ia pun berpikir lagi. Barangkali anak itu belum makan, Tsubasa pun pergi ke dapur dan mengusahakan sesuatu disana. Selama Ia membuat masakan, hatinya tetap tidak tenang.

_Kenapa aku bisa selunak ini pada orang asing? Baka Ootori …_

"Ngg..? Dimana ini…" dalam waktu singkat, anak berambut _oranye_ itu terjaga dari pingsannya. Ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di sofa mahal yang begitu empuk dan nyaman, bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya juga. Perlakuan lembut macam apa ini …

"Lho, ada wangi harum, enak…" Yuu langsung mengganti posisi baringnya menjadi duduk. Ia pun melihat sekitarnya bingung. Sesekali Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakan telunjuk kecilnya di depan mulutnya. Ia pun kembali mengendus bau harum makanan yang begitu menggugah, dan Ia langsung dapat menebak, sekarang dirinya di rumah Tsubasa, pemuda dingin tadi.

"Sudah bangun, mungil?" tanya Tsubasa yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa nampan makanan yang diatasnya terdapat dua mangkok _soup_ hangat, rupanya bau makanan enak yang diendus Yuu tadi berasal dari sana. Raut wajah Yuu berubah menjadi ceria, Tsubasa lega melihat anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Jangan panggil aku mungil, aku punya nama. Namaku Yuu. Dan ayo beritahu namamu!" rengek Yuu langsung bangun dari duduknya di sofa dan menghampiri Tsubasa yang baru saja meletakan kedua mangkok berisi_ soup_ enak itu diatas meja makan yang cukup mewah, Yuu langsung _nemplok _seenaknya pada Tsubasa, layaknya kakaknya sendiri. Tsubasa membantah dan menjambak kecil rambut anak itu agar Yuu mau melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuu begitu polos. Tsubasa miris dibuatnya, masih tanya _kenapa_, padahal sudah jelas jawabannya adalah mereka itu tidak saling kenal dengan baik.

"Sudahlah, panggil saja aku Tsubasa…" daripada nantinya hubungan mereka terlihat seperti orang aneh kalau dipanggil dengan nama depan, juga Ia lebih suka dipanggil Tsubasa, Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan nama itu diberitahukan pada anak kecil itu "Makanlah" lanjut Tsubasa menarik salah satu kursi makan, memberi isyarat pada Yuu untuk duduk manis di meja makan dan menyantap _soup_ itu.

"Nee, Tsubasa-_nii_ manis sekali pakai celemek ituu!" bagus, kali ini Yuu menambahkan embel-embel '_nii_' dibelakang nama Tsubasa, atau arti lain adalah '_kakak Tsubasa_'. Mungkin Ia bukan menghina tetapi memuji penampilan Tsubasa yang memakai celemek bewarna merah muda ber_motif_ es krim. Tsubasa hanya diam sesaat lalu, "Bawel…" sambungnya kemudian melepas celemek itu dan menggantungnya di dekat dapur.

"Selamat makaaan" seru anak itu begitu ceria, seakan masalah yang tengah menimpanya tadi tidak pernah ada. Sedikitnya Tsubasa lega, rupanya dia anak yang santai, tidak seperti anak lain yang cengeng dan cepat menangis kalau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tsubasa.

"Selamat makan" balas Tsubasa lalu mereka menyantap _soup _lezat itu bersamaan, tak terasa hari benar-benar gelap sekarang. Lampu rumah Tsubasa pun menyala sebagian untuk menerangi ruangan. Sekarang Tsubasa bingung, anak itu mau diapakannya. Kalau sampai teman-teman _personil_nya tahu ini, mungkin mereka akan menambahkan profesi _reporter_ ke dalam hidup mereka untuk mewawancarai Tsubasa.

Sekarang Yuu tengah duduk manis di depan televisi layar tipis milik Tsubasa dan menonton apa saja _channel _yang ditunjukan Tsubasa padanya, rupanya dia _oke_ saja pada tontonan Tsubasa.

"Yuu …"

Anak berambut _oranye_ itu segera menengok ke arah Tsubasa begitu merasa namanya dipanggil "Ada apa?" lanjut Yuu dengan senyum_ innocent_ ciri khas miliknya.

"Sebenarnya kau datang darimana, apa kau tidak ingat siapa orang tuamu?" lanjut Tsubasa merasa pertanyaan ini pantas dan tepat untuk dilontarkan. Yuu menaikan pandangannya ke atas untuk berpikir.

"Aku… tidak tahu" jawaban itu mengecewakan Tsubasa, tapi Yuu belum selesai berbicara "Yang aku tahu, aku selalu tertidur dalam serpihan berlian _shappire._ Kalau waktuku di dunia sudah selesai maka aku akan tertidur selama 100 tahun untuk bangkit ke dunia ini lagi!"

_Demi apa, cerita konyol macam apa ini? Apa aku harus percaya dengan cerita tidak masuk akal anak ini? Walaupun saat dia terbangun tadi pagi, ia sempat kaget dengan suasana tempat ini, aneh …_

"Ceritakan padaku, perbedaan dunia sekarang dengan seratus tahun yang lalu!" tantang Tsubasa kemudian untuk memastikan. Yuu pun terdiam lalu mencoba berpikir, dan wajahnya yang tengah berpikir begitu manis. Tsubasa yakin anak sepertinya tidak menyimpan dosa sama sekali.

"Setahuku, seratus tahun yang lalu, tidak ada mesin yang punya empat roda, semuanya berkendara dengan kuda atau kereta kuda, rumahnya pun masih memakai kayu, bukan memakai semen seperti ini, pakaiannya lebih _ribet_ dibanding sekarang ini…" sekarang jelas Tsubasa langsung terkejut. 99% jawaban anak itu tepat. Mungkin Tsubasa perlu sedikit mempercayainya.

"Kenapa kau tertidur seratus tahun sekali? Dan kenapa kau harus melakukan itu semua?" pertanyaan Tsubasa pun bertambah, Ia semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang anak itu. Yuu memutar bola matanya, mencoba mencermati pertanyaan Tsubasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ketika waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan terkurung kembali dalam batu kristal dan tertidur. Padahal rasanya hanya seperti tidur satu malam, tapi tidak terasa, setelah aku terbangun lagi, pasti 100 tahun berlalu" jelas Yuu sebisa yang Ia tahu "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus seperti itu, yang jelas, hal itu membuatku menderita" nada bicaranya terlihat sedih, Ia menurunkan kedua alisnya, memandang maklum kedua tangannya.

"Begitu, ya. Lalu kapan kau akan kembali tertidur?" sedikitnya Tsubasa bisa mengerti, kalau terus berganti zaman dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di_persen_kan, pasti Ia akan sulit untuk beradaptasi dan menentukan bagaimana seharusnya dirinya hidup. Yuu memutar telunjuknya di dekat dagu kecilnya.

"Mungkin beberapa hari, aku tidak ingat, karena itu, ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu, Tsubasa-_nii_" Tsubasa memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar permintaan Yuu satu ini. Tinggal bersama? Untuk apa? Jangankan orang asing, saudara saja tidak di_ijin_kan Tsubasa untuk menginjakan kakinya di rumah mewah itu. Alasannya jelas hanya satu, Ia benci saudara dan keluarga.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena Tsubasa-_nii_ baik!" jawab Yuu dengan cepat, pandangannya yang menerawang jauh membuat Tsubasa tertegun. Hening menyerang mereka saat itu juga, terasa angin kecanggungan menerpa kedua sosok yang sama-sama manusia itu.

"Apa alasanmu hanya itu?" pertanyaan Tsubasa membuat Yuu langsung terperanjat kaget. Yuu menunduk sesaat, wajahnya tertutup helaian poninya yang panjang, Tsubasa heran melihatnya. Padahal sedari tadi, Ia begitu ceria.

"Habisnya, aku tidak punya keluarga …" jawaban itu membuat Tsubasa _shock_ seketika. Keluarga katanya? Ya, kalau terus berpindah zaman, memang aneh kalau ia tidak punya saudara yang menemani perjalanannya, hanya sendirian. "Selama aku berganti zaman, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang mau mengerti aku, mereka memandang rendah tubuhku, mereka melukaiku dengan berbagai cara, padahal aku sudah berusaha tersenyum …" lanjutan Yuu membuat Tsubasa terpukul. Mungkin saja, Tsubasa adalah salah satu dari orang-orang congkak dan keji itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Tsubasa mempertahankan rasa ingin tahunya juga rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang. Yuu menatap Tsubasa dengan pandangan lemah yang kosong "Tsubasa-_nii_ sudah membiarkan aku masuk kesini, memberiku makanan enak, memperdengarkanku musik yang indah, ini pertama kalinya untukku" sambung Yuu tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi, begitukah diriku bagimu?" padahal Tsubasa berpikir bahwa Yuu akan bilang bahwa Tsubasa itu orang keji yang telah mengusirnya dengan kasar. Tapi ternyata tidak, layaknya air yang mengalir pada zaman dahulu kala, semua itu tidak diingatkan Yuu dalam hatinya. Perasaan mulia macam apa ini …

"Iya, aku akan melakukan apa saja, aku akan membersihkan rumah, aku akan membantu Tsubasa-_nii _bekerja atau lainnya, apapun akan aku lakukan!" seru Yuu setengah menjerit dan suara piluh yang begitu menyesakan hati. Tsubasa mengerti, atau bisa dibilang sangat mengerti. Anak itu bernasib sama dengannya, ditinggal dalam jeruji neraka duniawi, hidup sendirian, tidak punya arah. Kalau Tsubasa menjadi Yuu, mungkin Tsubasa akan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal bersama Tsubasa-_nii_, aku ingin Tsubasa-_nii_ menjadi saudaraku untuk beberapa saat sampai aku kembali tertidur di dalam batu permata itu" Tsubasa terperanjat begitu Yuu bilang saudara padanya. Saudara? Yuu? Tsubasa? Menjadi saudara? Apa itu menjijikan? Tsubasa rasa, Ia tidak akan sekejam itu. Apa salahnya kalau dicoba, toh hanya sebentar. Dan hatinya yang sudah beku tidak akan mengartikan apa-apa kalau mereka berpisah nanti.

"Sesukamu saja" jawab Tsubasa dengan muka bersimpuh merah, kedua iris _emerald _Yuu memandangi Tsubasa dengan pandangan berbinar, tak terasa buliran air mata suci miliknya bergulir di kedua pipi dinginnya, melupakan acara di televisi, Yuu langsung berlari memeluk Tsubasa yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat tangga.

"He-hei, aku menerimamu bukan karena ingin menolongmu, huh!" seru Tsubasa kaget begitu kontak fisik yang dilakukan Yuu begitu melebihi, begitu berperasaan, perlahan tapi pasti, Tsubasa mendengar suara isakan tangis. Padahal Tsubasa paling benci melihat anak kecil menangis. Ya, Yuu menangis sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh …" bisik Tsubasa mendengus kesal lalu membawa anak itu dalam dekapannya. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Yuu semakin menjadi. Entah apa arti tangisan itu baginya. Malam gelap tanpa bintang, sehari yang tak terasa, Tsubasa pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_Apa arti diriku baginya?_

.

.

.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, aku takut bobo sendiri" keluh Yuu begitu hari sudah malam dan Tsubasa memutuskan untuk tidur cepat. Tsubasa yang tengah mengosok gigi malam menengok anak yang tengah merajuk bajunya dengan manja itu. Untuk berbicara lebih jelas, Tsubasa berkumur dan menyudahi gosok gigi malamnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur sendiri?" begitu Tsubasa menanyakan balik, Yuu malah bingung sendiri. Dia berpikir bahwa Tsubasa akan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa, tapi ternyata bukan itu maksud Tsubasa.

"Bawa bantal dan selimut itu ke kamar, kita tidur berdua" lanjut Tsubasa menunjuk bantal dan selimut miliknya yang masih menganggur di dekat sofa hitam miliknya. Yuu pun mengangguk semangat lalu berlari dan menyeret kedua benda itu ke kamar Tsubasa. Tanpa disadari Yuu, Tsubasa mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul, atau bahkan Tsubasa sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Anak yang manis…"

.

.

.

**Tsubasa's House. Next Day. Morning 09.23**

.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa, anak siapa itu?" tanya Masamune kaget melihat sosok anak yang tidak dikenalnya ada di kediaman Tsubasa. Ya, hari ini Ginga, Kyoya, dan Masamune datang ke rumah mewah Tsubasa, untuk apa? Tentu saja latihan, kemenangan tidak beartikan apa-apa kalau tidak meraih yang lebih besar lagi, dengan itu mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih di rumah Tsubasa yang lengkap alat musiknya. Dan mereka begitu terkejut mendapati Yuu yang mengambil ahli dapur di pagi hari, bahkan anak mungil itu memakai celemek yang biasanya dipakai Tsubasa.

"Kau mengadopsi anak? Wah, akhirnya kau mau terbuka juga pada orang lain…" Ginga pun ikut menimpali. Tsubasa hanya menghelai nafas panjang melihat sifat _antusiasme_ Ginga dan Masamune. Sekarang Yuu dengan manisnya membawa nampan yang membawa sekitar 5 gelas jus segar ke meja makan yang sudah ditempati Ginga, Kyoya, dan Masamune.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara jus kesukaan kalian, minumlah dulu. Habis itu aku baru akan menunjukan lagu baruku pada kalian" seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tsubasa pun berusaha menepis masalah Yuu jauh-jauh dari rekannya. Tapi hal itu tidak mempan pada Kyoya, anak _punk_ ini pun memerhatikan keseluruhan Yuu.

"Tsubasa, sebenarnya siapa, sih, anak ini? Bukankah kau tidak ada hubungan dengan saudaramu lagi?" selidik Kyoya sukses membuat Tsubasa tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tindakan yang tidak wajar, bukan? Sekarang begitu keempat _personil _Destino lengkap duduk di ruang makan, anak _oranye _itu ikut duduk manis di samping Tsubasa.

"Ehm, soal anak ini, ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi sementara kurahasiakan dulu …" Tsubasa berusaha tutup mulut masalah Yuu yang masih belum akurat dan bisa dipercayai seutuhnya, juga karena malam kemarin dimana mereka tidur bersama di satu tempat tidur besar, Yuu memohon Tsubasa untuk merahasiakannya.

"Begitukah? Aku jadi penasaran, aku kira kau curi darimana anak manis itu!" tebak Masamune blak-blakan langsung mendapatkan hadiah tonjokan dari Tsubasa.

"Ngawur!" dengus Tsubasa kesal, memang Masamune selalu asal semprot apa saja yang terlintas di otaknya. Ginga tertawa cekikikan melihat Masamune kesakitan.

"Anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Ginga kemudian pada anak yang masih mengumpat dibalik lengan Tsubasa itu karena masih malu-malu. Yuu menjadi girang begitu ditanya, alir wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Namaku Yuu!" jawab Yuu dengan riang "Kalau kalian semua, siapa namanya?" tanya Yuu kemudian dengan berani. Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya bertukar pandang. Kemudian mereka pun mengenalkan nama mereka pada Yuu.

"Aku Hagane Ginga" jawab Ginga mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat pada Yuu.

"Namaku Masamune Kadoya, _drummer _terbaik nomor satu di muka bumi ini! Dan aku a –" belum sempat Masamune menebar pesonanya, Ia langsung dijambak Kyoya sampai jatuh. Ginga dan Yuu tertawa melihat aksi konyol Masamune yang tidak ada habis-habisnya itu. Tsubasa tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa kalau Yuu gembira, hatinya juga gembira, perasaan yang jarang di dalam dirinya.

"Tategami Kyoya" jawab Kyoya kemudian tersenyum pada Yuu. Keempat _personil_ grup band terbaik ini heran begitu Yuu meletakan telunjuknya di dagu kelihatannya tengah berpikir.

"Ada apa, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa pada _saudara tidak langsung_ itu. Yuu tidak menjawab, kening berkerut sesaat, tapi tidak berlangsung lama, wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Yay! Aku mau panggil Gingi, Munerin, dan …" semuanya _gedubrak slowmotion_ begitu nama Ginga dan Masamune diganti olehnya menjadi seperti itu. Maklumilah, Ia masih kecil, mungkin kalau memanggil seperti itu jauh berkesan akrab. Kyoya merasakan firasat buruk karena nama aneh apa yang akan dilanjutkrn Yuu padanya nanti dan … "KYOKYO!"

_JDGER!_

Seakan tersambar petir, Kyoya langsung _down_, sosok _guitarist hot_ macam dirinya harus dipanggil oleh Yuu dengan sebutan … _Kyokyo_. Ginga dan Masamune langsung ketawa guling-guling ngak tahan mendengar nama Kyoya yang paling _bontot_ sendiri. "Eh, Gingi dan Munerin jangan ketawaaa!" omel Yuu setengah cemberut, Tsubasa sedikitnya menyimpulkan tawa yang sulit ditafsirkan, padahal selama ini Ia sulit tertawa. Tapi kenapa, hanya dengan melihat tingkah konyol Yuu, tawaan tulus cepat terlukis di wajahnya.

"Huahahahahaha! Bagus Yuu! Kita panggil _Kyokyo_ saja biar manis. Jadi bisa me_netralisir_ muka serammu, Kyoya, eh salah maksudku, _Kyokyo_" ledek Ginga masih belum berhenti ketawa. Ledekannya bagaikan geledek yang menyambar Kyoya pada saat itu juga.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu, huahahahaha! Dengan panggilan baru itu sebaiknya kau ganti baju dengan_ Lolita gothic_ dan makan permen _lollipop_ –" pukulan keras dari Kyoya langsung merembet kepala Masamune. _BHUAKK !_

"OUCH!" Masamune langsung menghentikan tawanya dan berguling kesakitan "Jangan aku terus, dong, yang dipukul! Baka kalian semua, akh!" omel Masamune kemudian. Tsubasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawaannya lagi.

"Uph, hahaha, maaf, deh" tawa Tsubasa kemudian "Jangan ketawain! Nama_ kyokyo_ 'kan, bagus!" protes Yuu tidak suka nama buatannya dihina. Tapi alhasil nama itu jadi bahan ejekan baru untuk Kyoya.

"Tsubasa, tumben kau ketawa…" tukas Kyoya begitu menyadari muka Tsubasa begitu segar. Tsubasa yang menyadari itu langsung _refleks _menutup mulutnya. Ginga dan Masamune yang baru menyadarinya juga akhirnya melihat Tsubasa. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya, Tsubasa jadi merasa tidak enak, wajahnya merona merah karena sedikit malu.

"Tidak kok, kelepasan!" omelnya membuang muka. Yuu bingung melihat reaksi Tsubasa yang diluar dugaan. Akhirnya mereka kembali tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Tsubasa yang tidak wajar itu.

_Kenapa aku bisa tertawa? Padahal selama puluhan tahun, aku bisa menahan semua lelucon yang ada di hadapanku, apa yang terjadi?_

Setelah minuman mereka habis, Tsubasa pun mengajar mereka masuk ke ruangan latihan yang kemarin dipakai Tsubasa untuk membuat lagu. Yuu dengan riang menarik lengan Masamune dan Ginga lalu bertiga berlari ke arah ruang latihan meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Kyoya dibelakang. Kemudian Kyoya berbisik pada Tsubasa.

"Sepertinya anak itu akan membuka pintu hatimu" bisik Kyoya tersenyum nakal. Tsubasa membulatkan matanya begitu Kyoya yang dingin pun berpendapat seperti itu. Lalu anak _punk_ itu melangkah lebih cepat dari Tsubasa ke ruang latihan, meninggalkan Tsubasa yang cengo sendirian.

_Benarkah seperti itu?_

.

.

.

**Tsubasa House. Next Day. 12.45 Afternoon.**

.

.

.

"Yuu, kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya Tsubasa begitu menggendong Yuu ke ruang latihan. Yuu dengan polosnya menggeleng-geleng kecil. Tsubasa tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa, hatinya begitu bahagia dan tenang bila berada di dekat Yuu. Anak lugu dan polos itu cepat akrab dengannya. _Benarkah kata Kyoya bahwa anak ini akan membukakan pintu hatinya?_

"Aku ingin kau mencoba menyanyikan lagu baru buatanku" lanjut Tsubasa meletakan Yuu di depan sebuah catatan _not _balok yang besar. Yuu pun loncat-loncat girang, pertahanan Tsubasa mengendur setelah hari ketiga Ia tinggal bersama dengan Tsubasa. Ia tidak lagi bersikap dingin pada bocah misterius satu ini, bahkan selalu melewatkan waktu bersama dengannya. Kemarin setelah latihan, Masamune mengajak semuanya untuk makan bersama di sebuah _restorant_, dan disana Tsubasa pun juga mengajak Yuu.

"Tapi Tsubasa-_nii_, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengerti semua ini" keluh Yuu begitu matanya tidak dapat menangkap semua arti _not_ balok yang ada di depannya. Tsubasa membelai kepala anak manis itu dengan lembut, saling melempar senyum "Akan kuajari"

Tsubasa tidak menyadarinya, tapi Yuu sangat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tsubasa sudah seperti sosok seorang kakak baginya, mulai sejak itu, Tsubasa selalu mengajarkannya banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya, semua hal yang tertinggal sejak 100 tahun tertidur. Perlahan kedua _insan_ itu semakin dekat satu sama lain.

_Kenapa aku bisa sedekat ini pada Yuu? Apa mungkin hatiku yang sudah beku kembali mencair? Tapi kenapa bisa? Hanya dengan seorang 'Yuu' aku bisa seperti ini, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menerimanya disini. Kalau ada dia, aku tidak merasakan kesepian, kalau ada dia, aku merasa hidup ini bewarna dan penuh arti, kalau ada dia, aku dibanjiri ribuan inspirasi dalam bermusik. Ajaib, aku menyesal mengakui ini tapi, sepertinya aku sangat menyayanginya …_

.

.

.

**On Plaza. Next Day. 11.34**

.

.

.

.

"Yay! Kelap-kelip!" Yuu begitu riang begitu diajak Tsubasa ke sebuah _plaza_ yang cukup besar dan ramai. Hari ini, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk mengajak anak ini melihat dunia luar. Entah kenapa, hati Tsubasa begitu damai kalau melihat Yuu tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya Ia bisa membalas perlakuan kasarnya di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, aku mau coba main itu" rengek Yuu menunjuk sebuah _arena_ main bola yang cukup besar di sebuah _Game Corner_, dengan keuangan Tsubasa yang aman, hal kecil seperti itu akan dilakukannya, asalkan Yuu bisa terus tersenyum riang di depannya.

"Mainlah" Tsubasa mendorong punggung Yuu untuk memasuki wahana itu setelah Ia membayar di kasir. Alas kaki sudah dilepas Yuu terlebih dahulu, Yuu belum juga masuk, Tsubasa jadi heran. "Kenapa?"

"Tsubasa-_nii_ tidak main juga?" tanya Yuu begitu polos membuat Tsubasa cengo. Mana mungkin _singer _terkenal macam dirinya main bola-bola seperti itu. Tsubasa menggeleng pelan "Aku terlalu tua untuk bermain permainan seperti itu, Yuu. Nah, bermainlah, aku akan menunggu di meja sana" Tsubasa menunjuk sebuah _café_ yang dekat sekali dengan wahana bola-bola itu. Yuu terlihat resah atau hampir menangis. "Tsubasa-_nii _tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?" tanya Yuu khawatir kalau-kalau Tsubasa akan meninggalkannya.

Demi apa, Tsubasa tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bahkan Ia tidak akan rela anak itu pergi darinya. Ia sudah terlanjur akrab dengan Yuu. Semua hal seperti tentang musik, memasak, saling bercanda, Ia sangat cocok dengan Yuu. "Tidak, Yuu. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Percayalah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu …" bisik Tsubasa singkat. Yuu pun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar mengerti, dan segera Ia masuk dan bermain kesana.

Tsubasa pun berjalan ke _café_ itu dan memesan minuman sembari menunggu Yuu selesai bermain. Dari kejauhan, Ia terus memandangi gerak-gerik Yuu. Tawaannya begitu ceria, alir mukanya begitu tulus. Sungguh, setelah melihat semua itu, Tsubasa menepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya mengenai Yuu. Anak itu tidak jahat sama sekali, bahkan Ia selalu mengembalikan uang kembalian kalau disuruh membeli sesuatu tanpa hilang se_peser_pun. Anak yang baik …

_Tsubasa, ingat! Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya…_

Tsubasa sedikit terkejut begitu suara seseorang menggemah dalam hatinya. Ia pun menengok sekitar, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Mungkin yang berbicara itu adalah batinnya sendiri.

_Ia hanya bersamamu untuk sementara, ingat itu!_

Perkataan sang batin membuat Tsubasa dihujam ribuan jeruji besi yang begitu menusuk. Dirinya pun kembali teringat pada perkataan Yuu dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Ya, benar, Yuu tidak akan selamanya bersama Tsubasa dan suatu hari nanti, Yuu pasti akan kembali tertidur dan berpisah dengannya. Tsubasa sedikit tertunduk, pupil matanya sedikit mengecil, tubuhnya bergetar.

Bagaimana bisa, Ia baru empat hari bersama Yuu, dan Ia sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa, Yuu hanya saudara sementara baginya, padahal dihari pertama bertemu, Tsubasa begitu berharap Yuu cepat dijemput ajal dan kembali tertidur panjang. Tapi apa nyatanya sekarang? Tsubasa takut sendiri. Takut kalau Yuu tidak lagi bersamanya, takut kalau Yuu akan pergi dalam waktu singkat, mereka tidak akan tertawa bersama lagi, tidak akan menyanyi bersama lagi, tidak akan lomba masak bersama lagi.

Tsubasa bisa membayangkan sendiri, perbedaan hidupnya begitu sebelum dan sesudah bertemu dengan Yuu. Berbeda derastis, hidupnya yang dulu begitu suram. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyambut kepulangannya di rumah, tidak akan ada yang menemaninya memasak dan menonton televisi, tidak akan ada yang menyanyikan lagu karangan miliknya dengan begitu merdu, tidak akan ada yang menemaninya tidur bersama dan bermimpi indah.

Tapi, bagaimana begitu Yuu datang ke rumahnya? Sedikitnya Tsubasa kagum padanya, pandangan matanya menerawang tulus, padahal waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, Tsubasa sempat kasar padanya, tapi Ia tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Tsubasa.

_Tidak, aku tidak mau dia pergi dariku! Tidak mau! Aku harus menemukan cara agar dia tidak tertidur lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya …_

Selama di _café_ itu, Tsubasa terus merenungkan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Sesekali ditengoknya lagi Yuu dari kejauhan, senyuman ceria miliknya bagaikan cahaya penerang dalam hati Tsubasa …

Tak terasa, _se_jam berlalu, Tsubasa pun datang kembali menjemput Yuu disana.

Dengan hati gembira, Tsubasa pun menanyakan petugas wahana itu, apa Yuu sudah diperbolehkan keluar. Dan diluar dugaan, Yuu keluar wahana itu dengan muka suram, bukan suram karena kurang bermain disana, tapi, Tsubasa melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Yuu yang lecet, sepertinya Yuu terjatuh tadi. Buru-buru Tsubasa menhampiri Yuu dan melihat lukanya.

"Tsubasa-_nii_… sakit…" ringisnya mencoba menahan sakit. Tsubasa panik, Ia merasa sesak berlebihan dalam dadanya begitu melihat anak itu menderita. Dan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya adalah, saat Yuu menangis di depannya …

"Hiks…sakit…huwaaaa!" Yuu menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu yang paling dibenci Tsubasa. Ia tidak mau melihat sumber cahayanya menangis seperti ini, Ia pun membelai lembut kepala Yuu dan memeluknya dengan perlahan.

"Yuu, kumohon, jangan menangis …" ucap Tsubasa lirih "Aku akan membelikanmu apa saja, tapi jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak mau kau sedih seperti ini…" lanjut Tsubasa memejam matanya. Ajaib, Yuu langsung menghentikan tangisnya, ucapan Tsubasa bagaikan mantra kasih yang manjur seketika.

"Yuu, ayo kita beli obat. Kalau kau cengeng, nanti aku tidak akan membelikan boneka untukmu" rayu Tsubasa setengah mengancam. Ia pun menggendong Yuu dan keluar dari _Game Corner_ itu, Yuu mengangguk dan memeluk Tsubasa dengan manja untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

_Kedua orang yang tidak saling kenal, tapi begitu harmonis …_

.

.

.

**Toy Corner. Next day. 16.23**

.

.

.

Sore hari, setelah pulang _show_, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko mainan yang ada di dekat pusat kota. Tadinya Ia sempat dituding menderita _Lolita complex_ oleh Masamune, dan dapat ditebak, Masamune dihajar _massal_ oleh teman-temannya. Tsubasa tidak peduli, dan tak terasa, di tangannya penuh dengan mainan yang banyak begitu keluar toko. Teman-temannya yang menunggu di luar toko pun cengo melihat Tsubasa punya minat juga pada …_teddy bear._

"Tsubasa, gila kau! Untuk apa kau beli mainan sebanyak itu, bahkan tante-tante _Lolita _ngak akan seperti itu tahu!" protes Masamune dengan nada ciri khasnya yang main asal semprot. Tsubasa langsung membalasnya dengan _deadglare _tajam.

"Kau beli semua itu untuk Yuu, ya?" tebak Kyoya. Tadinya Tsubasa menyimpan semburat merah di wajahnya dan menggeleng-geleng keras "Bukan, kok, ini hadiah untuk anak tetangga yang berulang tahun!" sanggah Tsubasa. Kyoya menghelai nafas pelan. Ia tahu sahabatnya satu ini …

"Kau bohong" tegur Kyoya kemudian. Ginga dan Masamune pun bertukar pandang dan sedikitnya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyoya. Tsubasa tertunduk sebentar.

"Iya, aku membeli semua ini untuk Yuu …" akhirnya Tsubasa mau mengakuinya. Memang tingkahnya sejak kedatangan Yuu tidak wajar, Ia sering menyisahkan kue yang diberikan _produser _untuk dibawa pulang, padahal biasanya Ia habiskan langsung atau tidak diberikan pada Masamune. Ia juga baru-baru ini mampir ke toko pakaian anak kecil atau sering-sering ke toko roti membeli kue-kue yang enak.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan orang yang bearti di hidupmu, ya …" sambung Ginga kemudian tersenyum jahil. Tsubasa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk "Iya"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_"

"_Okaeri_, Tsubasa_-nii_!" seru Yuu yang sedari tadi duduk menonton televisi menunggu Tsubasa pulang. Ia langsung melentangkan kedua tangannya dan berlari-lari seperti pesawat terbang menghampiri Tsubasa. Tingkah konyol itu yang paling disenangi Tsubasa dari Yuu. Kenapa? Entahlah …

Mata Yuu tertuju pada beberapa kantong belanjaan yang dibawah Tsubasa.

"Apa itu? Pasti berat, ya? Aku bantu, ya!" lanjutnya girang mengambil beberapa kantong itu dan menentengnya ke sofa guna meringankan beban Tsubasa, anak berambut perak indah ini tersenyum tipis "Tebak apa isinya" lanjut Tsubasa dengan nada iseng. Yuu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa, ya? Aha! Ini pasti kue!" tebak Yuu menunjuk Tsubasa mentah-mentah, sayangnya meleset, Tsubasa menggeleng. "Uhm, apa ya? Setahuku Tsubasa-_nii_ selalu pulang membawa kue …" Yuu pun mengamati kantong-kantong itu dengan pandangan lugu yang menggemaskan.

"Buka saja, semua itu untukmu …" lanjut Tsubasa terduduk di sofa siap menerima apa reaksi Yuu nantinya. Yuu pun mengangguk manis dan membuka satu persatu kantong belanjaan itu "Wah, ada boneka beruang yang ada di iklan, ada kereta-keretaan, asyik!" jerit Yuu dengan girang lalu memeluk semua mainan itu dengan antusiasnya. Tsubasa tertawa kecil sekaligus bahagia. Kalau Yuu senang, Tsubasa juga "Hayo, ngomong apa?" lanjut Tsubasa membuat Yuu menaikan alisnya dan meletakan mainan itu kembali ke kantong belanjaan itu. Dengan semangat Ia memeluk Tsubasa "Arigatou, Tsubasa-_nii_"

"Tsubasa-_nii …_" tiba-tiba nada bicara Yuu sedikit menyusut atau bisa dibilang penuh kegelisaan "Ada apa, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa membelai lembut kepala Yuu dan menyudahi pelukan mereka, sekarang Yuu tengah duduk dipangkuan Tsubasa dengan pandangan takut "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar ini semua …" lanjut Yuu mengetuk kedua telunjuk miliknya. Demi apa, dia begitu polos.

"Aku akan menghukumu kalau kau tidak membayar" ledek Tsubasa setengah tersenyum, tapi Yuu menanggapi serius perkataan itu dan langsung panik "Huweee, ampun Tsubasa-_nii_" jeritnya hampir menangis. Tsubasa mengecup singkat kening anak itu dan berbisik.

"Bayar dengan… senyumanmu"

.

.

.

**On studio TV. Next day. 07.54 Morning.**

.

.

.

"Hei, lihat, itu personil Destino, Ootori Tsubasa dan …siapa anak kecil yang bersamanya itu?"

"Iya, aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya, apa dia saudara Tsubasa?"

"Setahuku, Tsubasa kan memutus hubungannya rapat-rapat dengan keluarganya, jelas itu tidak mungkin"

"Psst, jangan sampai terdengar"

Hari ini grup _band_ Destino akan _show_ di sebuah studio TV ternama di Jepang. Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya selaku _patner_ _band_nya juga setia menemaninya masuk ke dalam studio. Disini Tsubasa juga mengajak Yuu datang. Hal itu mengundang perhatian setempat juga _media massa_ yang ribut. Yuu melihat kiri kanan tanpa melepas gandengannya dari Tsubasa.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa kau mengajak Yuu datang ke studio? Lihat, mereka jadi membicarakanmu!" bisik Ginga merasa risih pada pandangan pekerja_ studio_ yang memerhatikan mereka terutama Tsubasa dan Yuu.

"Masa bodoh" Tsubasa tidak peduli semua itu, Ia hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Yuu sendirian di rumahnya yang besar terlalu lama karena _show_. Gandengannya pada tangan Yuu pun semakin erat, tapi itu tidak pernah menyakiti Yuu.

Kyoya dan Masamune tersenyum tipis melihat pencerahan yang terjadi pada Tsubasa. Mereka menaiki _lift _sampai lantai yang dituju mereka. Dan bisa ditebak, begitu mereka menginjakan kakinya di lantai lima, _produser_ acara dan lainnya langsung menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Tapi pandangan mereka menatap bingung pada Yuu, seumur-umur, Destino tidak pernah membawa kenalan sama sekali, dan apa sekarang?

"Ootori-_san_, siapa anak itu?" tanya sang _produser_ dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih. Ginga, Masamune dan Kyoya terperanjat dengan pertanyaan itu, karena sebelumnya Tsubasa merahasiakan jawaban itu dari mereka. Tsubasa merasa Yuu mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Tsubasa dengan sedikit tertunduk ke bawah, apa yang dicemaskannya? Apa Ia takut akan jawaban Tsubasa nanti?

Tsubasa menghelai nafas pelan "Dia adikku" jawab Tsubasa lalu melangkah santai melewati lainnya. Semuanya cengo _massal _seketika, adiknya? Yuu pun ikut kaget mendengar jawaban Tsubasa, senyum simpul tersungging di wajah Yuu, akhirnya Tsubasa mau mengakui bahwa dia adiknya, didepan semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan Tsubasa siap menerima resiko kalau _media massa_ akan ribut soal Yuu nanti.

"Tsubasa-_nii_…" bisik Yuu lirih, Tsubasa menunduk agar tinggi keduanya seimbang "Yuu, mulai sekarang, kau adalah adikku" bisik Tsubasa dengan tulus. Yuu hening sejenak, apa ia bermimpi? Apa Ia berhalusinasi? Tsubasa mau mengakui dirinya sebagai …saudara. Yuu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum riang, itulah reaksi yang ditunggu Tsubasa.

"BERITA BESAAAARRR !"

.

.

"Tsubasa-_nii_…" sepulang dari _show_, hari sudah malam. Tsubasa dan Yuu memutuskan langsung tidur. Dan seperti biasa, mereka tidur satu ranjang, ditemani _teddy bear_ yang manis. Dan setelah keduanya dibaluti piyama lalu berbaring, Yuu langsung memanggil Tsubasa "Ada apa, Yuu?"

"Apa tadi benar…Tsubasa-_nii _sudah menganggapku sebagai saudara Tsubasa-_nii_?" tanya Yuu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tsubasa tersenyum, ia menggeser posisi tidurnya yang terlentang menjadi berhadapan dengan Yuu "Aku tidak bohong padamu, Yuu"

"Yuu, kalau kita berpisah, kau akan bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang membuat Yuu terkejut. Ia pun memandangi wajah datar Tsubasa yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya "Mungkin aku akan, kesepian" jawab Yuu sedih.

"Kalau Tsubasa-_nii _sendiri bagaimana?" Yuu bertanya balik, bagaimanapun pertanyaan beharga satu ini layak diketahui jawaban keduanya, bukan? Tsubasa menyentuh pergelangan tangan Yuu yang dingin dan kecil "Bisa dibilang, aku juga akan kesepian" Yuu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangannya yang dibungkus tangan hangat Tsubasa, lalu Ia kembali melihat wajah _kakak_nya …

"Sampai-sampai, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana …" lanjut Tsubasa tersenyum penuh arti. Yuu memandang sedih Tsubasa "_Oyasumi_, Tsubasa-_nii_" bisik Yuu lalu memejam kedua mata indahnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Yuu"

.

.

.

**Tokyo Temple. Next Day. 17.03**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ketuju Yuu tinggal bersama Tsubasa. Sebenarnya tadi pagi, Tsubasa ingin mengajak Yuu ke _studio_ TV lagi karena ada _show _untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Yuu menolak karena takut diperhatikan atau dikyorok _media massa_ yang begitu gila untuk mengetahui tentang Yuu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Tsubasa pergi sendiri. Sepulang _show_, Tsubasa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, Ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sebuah kuil terkenal di Tokyo, kuil berdoa untuk agama _Budha_ dan _Shinto_ itu cukup ramai. Dan Tsubasa datang seorang diri.

Dan kenapa lagi Ia datang kesana? Tsubasa ingin menghentikan kejenuhannya sejenak pada bidang keaktrisan yang diterjuninya dan pergi beribadah di kuil. Sekaligus wujud kesenangannya karena bisa bertemu dengan Yuu, apa mungkin Tuhan yang mengirimkan Yuu padanya? Setelah menjalankan ibadah disana, Tsubasa duduk santai di sebuah kursi yang menganggur di kuil itu.

Entah kenapa, kalau berada di kuil seperti itu, hatinya menjadi tenang. Bunyi lonceng dan gong kuil pun bergemah dengan lembut dalam telinganya. Sesekali senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Yuu yang mengisi harinya dengan penuh warna.

Tsubasa paling tidak bisa menahan ketawa kalau-kalau Yuu bertemu lagi dengan teman _personil_nya lalu beradu mulut hanya karena masalah nama. Mana mereka semua sama-sama keras kepala, sering Tsubasa kelepasan dan tertawa kecil sampai menangis.

Tsubasa paling senang kalau Yuu menyambut kepulangannya, suaranya yang nyaring begitu menyemangati hati Tsubasa yang lelah sehabis bekerja. Dan lagi senyuman yang Yuu berikan padanya selalu menyemangati hatinya yang terdalam.

Tsubasa paling tidak suka melihat malaikat kecilnya itu menangis. Yuu memang sedikit cengeng, tidak tegar seperti Tsubasa. Tapi Tsubasa lebih tidak ingin Yuu menangis karena terluka, karena itu Tsubasa sering memperketat penjaannya pada Yuu, jangan sampai Ia terjatuh dan lecet sedikit, Ia tidak mau malaikat hatinya terluka sedikit saja.

Tsubasa paling bahagia kalau Yuu menemaninya bernyanyi, suara Yuu tidak begitu buruk bagi Tsubasa. Ia tahu, seiring waktu dan belajar terus, suara Yuu pasti layak menemani suara merdu Tsubasa di atas panggung suatu saat nanti. Mereka sering berlatih bersama di ruang latihan, tertawa ceria, dan lain-lainnya.

Tak terasa, Tsubasa jadi ber_nostalgia_ sendiri. Begitu banyak kenangan yang Ia ukir bersama Yuu dalam waktu yang singkat. Kedua pipi Tsubasa sedikit merona merah, Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tak lupa ia mampir ke sebuah toko kue untuk membelikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yuu tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_"

Tsubasa membukakan pintu rumahnya, hari sudah cukup malam. Mungkin karena Ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tapi tentu saja Ia memakai pakaian tertutup agar tidak ketahuan bahwa Ia adalah _idola _masyarakat. Tapi kejanggalan terjadi, Yuu tidak datang menyambutnya dengan riang, bahkan lampu rumahnya semua tertutup. Gelap seperti biasanya sebelum Yuu datang padanya. Semuanya gelap.

"Yuu? Kau dimana? Kenapa rumah gelap sekali?" Tsubasa berusaha tenang, Ia panggil nama Yuu berulang kali berharap mendapat jawaban. Tsubasa bergegas menutup pintu rumah dan menyalakan sebagian lampu sebagai penerangan, hening, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tsubasa pun menjadi panik, Ia segera melepas _mantel_ yang dikenakannya dan meletakan bawaannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Yuu. Dilihatnya sandal Yuu tertata rapi di pintu. Bearti Yuu tidak keluar rumah.

"Yuu! Jangan bercanda, keluarlah!" Tsubasa berharap Yuu hanya bercanda dan bermain petak umpat. Ia segera mengecek ke berbagai tempat di rumahnya. Mulai dari ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, tidak ada. Kamar tidur dan kamar latihan, tidak ada. Lantai atas, tidak ada. Tsubasa semakin panik, jantungan berdegup kencang, Ia takut kalau Yuu mendadak menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

"YUU!" Tsubasa terperanjat kaget begitu melihat Yuu tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di dapur, Tsubasa bergegas menghampiri Yuu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat Tsubasa. Raut wajah Yuu begitu pucat, tubuhnya juga sangat lemah, tapi sepertinya Yuu belum kehilangan kesadarannya, Ia pun membuka iris _emerald_nya, menatap lemah Tsubasa yang memandang khawatir Yuu.

"Tsu..tsubasa-_nii_, ma-maaf, a-aku baik-baik saja…" ucapnya lirih bahkan hampir tidak bertenaga "Yuu, ada apa denganmu! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" ajak Tsubasa tidak mau melihat penderitaan Yuu lebih dari ini, Yuu menggeleng kecil "Ma-maafkan aku, Tsubasa-_nii_ …" bisik Yuu lemah.

"Soal apa? Aku tidak mengerti, sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, ayo ke rumah sakit saja!" bantah Tsubasa masih dilanda kepanikan luar biasa, tapi Yuu berpendapat lain, Ia mencengkram lengan Tsubasa sekuat yang Ia bisa "A-aku baru ingat, ka-kalau hidupku didunia, hanya t-tujuh hari, setelah i-itu aku akan kembali tertidur, d-dan sekarang mungkin su-sudah saatnya, ukh …" Yuu memegang perutnya kesakitan.

Tsubasa terdiam.  
>Suasana hening seketika, Tsubasa membulatkan matanya, percaya tidak percaya, Yuu dengan mulutnya sendiri yang berkata seperti itu, perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh mungilnya seperti mengeluarkan asap melepuh yang kecil, Tsubasa menggeleng keras tidak mau hal itu terjadi.<p>

"Tidak! Kau jangan seenaknya pergi setelah merasuki hidupku, Yuu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja, jangan pergi!" mohon Tsubasa memeluknya erat-erat. Yuu memandang lemah Tsubasa, Ia tahu, Ia merasakan sakit yang sama. Ia juga merasakan perih yang sama. Hati yang hanya satu-satunya ini serasa terluka ribuan tusukan jarum.

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Karena batin ini telah bersatu dan sulit untuk dipisahkan …_

"Ma-maafkan aku…Tsubasa-_nii_, aku, sangat menyayangi Tsubasa-_nii_" bisik Yuu sekuat tenaganya, Tsubasa menggeleng keras, Ia tetap mendekap Yuu tidak mau lepas, Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yuu. Ia tahu, Yuu sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga dirinya yang begitu menyayangi Yuu. Entah apa artinya itu, Tsubasa sudah tidak peduli lagi masalah itu.

"Katakan ini bohong, Yuu! Bilang kalau kau cuma bercanda! Kumohon! Katakanlah!" teriak Tsubasa sekeras-kerasnya, batin ini serasa tersiksa, Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Pertemuan yang hanya sesaat tapi begitu bearti seakan diikat oleh tali persatuan takdir "Tsubasa-_nii,_ bolehkah aku, menceritakan sesuatu, sebelum kita berpisah?" tanya Yuu menyentuh pipi dingin Tsubasa. Merasa sakit berhenti sesaat, Tsubasa melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yuu dalam-dalam, iris emeraldnya memandang sedih Tsubasa, Ia pun mengangguk. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yuu membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"A-aku sudah….hidup berganti zaman…setiap 100 tahun sekali, sa-sampai aku sebesar i-ini, dan Tsubasa-_nii_ tahu….se-selama ini hidupku begitu menderita karena itu…" jelas Yuu menatap dalam-dalam Tsubasa, angin dingin menyeruak dari jendela dapur, menerpa kedua sosok_ insan_ yang saling bertukar tatap kesedihan itu "Du-dunia ini…semakin zaman ke zaman….ba-banyak sekali….ma-manusia yang dibutakan harta…me-mereka tidak memandang kawan ma-maupun keluarga, s-semua dikorbankan de-demi kebahagiaan y-yang hanya sementara i-itu…" lanjut Yuu memejam kedua matanya dalam-dalam, Ia memegang dadanya, ia merasa hatinya begitu sakit begitu mengingat semua reka kejadian itu.

"Da-dan selama itu, aku ti-tidak pernah m-mendapatkan kasih sayang da-dari siapapun, selama a-aku terus berganti zaman, se-semuanya memandang rendah bahkan ada y-yang berani melukaiku…aku jadi kehilangan a-arah …" sambung Yuu begitu sedih, tak terasa bulir-bulir air matanya menetes, Tsubasa membulatkan matanya melihat itu.

_Tidak…kumohon jangan menangis, aku tidak mau kau menangis …_

"A-aku a-adalah peri y-yang dihu-hukum….karena itu….aku mengalami hal se-seperti ini…a-aku tidak punya keluarga yang tetap….tidak punya arah….padahal…aku selalu berusaha tersenyum pada semua orang…kenapa…" ternyata Yuu sama seperti Tsubasa, pertanyaan _kenapa_ tidak pernah hilang, dan pertanyaan itu hanya akan menghasilkan jawaban yang menyesakan. Tsubasa menatap bersalah pada Yuu. Padahal selama ini, Tsubasa berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya dengan harta, tapi tidak satu kunjung kebahagiaan yang datang. Satu kata, _kenapa_ …

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang itu padaku sebelumnya, Yuu? Sungguh, aku sangat menyayangimu, kita baru resmi menjadi saudara tidak sampai satu hari, Yuu, aku tidak mau kau pergi …" Tsubasa tertunduk di depan Yuu, keduanya …merasakan sakit yang sama …

Menyesal …

Menyesal …

Hanya menyesal yang bisa dilakukan …

Padahal, menyesal itu hanya sia-sia …

"Tsubasa-_nii_…ja-jangan menangis" nasehat Yuu tersenyum tulus sembari membelai lembut pipi Tsubasa. Anak berperawakan dewasa itu terkejut, Ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Yuu yang membelai lembut pipinya. Ya, basah. Tsubasa menangis …

"Aku… menangis…?" Tsubasa masih tidak mempercayai ini. Air matanya yang sejak lama membeku kini luluh hanya dengan satu sentuhan lembut Yuu. Tak bisa dibendung lagi, Tsubasa benar-benar mengucur semua air matanya.

"Ukh …hiks… Yuu, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menangis …" isak Tsubasa kembali memeluk Yuu ke dalam dekapannya "Bagiku…Tsubasa-_nii_ adalah..satu-satunya orang..yang mau mengertiku…dan…terima kasih sudah membahagiakanku…sampai sekarang…" bisik Yuu begitu tulus, Ia juga menangis di dalam pelukan Tsubasa "Kau..satu-satunya keluargaku …"

Dengan satu perkataan lembut, dinding beton yang selama ini membentengi hati Tsubasa runtuh sudah. Yuu benar-benar tulus menganggapnya saudara, begitu juga dirinya. Walau tidak ada ikatan darah, tapi ikatan batin ini tidak terkalahkan.

"Yuu …"

"Tsubasa-_nii_, jangan menangis, me-menyanyilah untukku, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir …"

_kirisakareta aka no sekai __  
><em>_barabara ni natta hahen __  
><em>_hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa __  
><em>_munashisa dake namida afureru_

Ya, Tsubasa pun menurutinya. Permohonan pertama dan terakhir Yuu padanya. Menyanyi, perlahan tapi pasti, Tsubasa pun membuka mulutnya, melantunkan nada demi nada yang bersatu menjadi harmoni yang indah. Tanpa alunan musik, tanpa bantuan apapun, inilah suara murni Tsubasa, suara yang begitu tulus. Yuu terdiam lemah, sembari nafasnya semakin sedikit dan mengikis, Ia menempelkan semua harapan pada pendengaran dan hatinya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Tsubasa yang menyanyi hanya untuk dirinya, dan mengalirkan itu pada hati kecilnya yang terluka selama ini …

_koko ni mou anata wa inai __  
><em>_ikite'ru imi o motanai __  
><em>_atama no naka de ano koe ga __  
><em>_nando mo watashi o yonde'ru_

Suara Tsubasa yang begitu lembut menenangkan hati kecil Yuu yang resah akan perpisahan ini. Memang, dimana-mana pasti memiliki perbedaan, termasuk Yuu dan Tsubasa. Ada yang pendek juga ada yang tinggi, ada yang periang dan ada yang pendiam, ada yang bercahaya ada yang rapuh. Dan satu hal, ada pertemuan….pasti juga ada perpisahan. Yuu ikut membukakan mulutnya, tak disia-siakan pengajaran Tsubasa selama ini padanya …

_douzo watashi mo sochira e __  
><em>_tsurete itte kudasai __  
><em>_au koto ga yurusarenai nara __  
><em>_kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai_

Kedua suara yang saling melengkapi layaknya pemilik suara itu sendiri. Kedua suara yang saling memperpadukan kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka, menjadi harmoni yang kuat dan tidak terkalahkan, bagaikan kedua hati yang bersatu untuk memikul takdir berat ini.

_eien ni iu koto nante nai __  
><em>_negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku __  
><em>_watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai __  
><em>_nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita_

Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan, menghangatkan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, saling menikmati suara satu sama lain, segilir air mata mereka menetes perlahan-lahan. Harmoni ini, harmoni ini menyatuhkan perasaan mereka. Mengusir segala kalang kabut yang ada.

_ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite __  
><em>_tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete __  
><em>_nukedasu koto sae mo mou dekinai_

Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu …  
>Aku tidak ingin pergi darimu …<br>Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga perasaan ini …  
>Aku berjanji akan selalu mengenang segala yang telah kita lalui …<p>

_tobira ga hirakareta toki kara __  
><em>_hajimatte'ta unmei __  
><em>_nogareru koto no dekinai __  
><em>_kono shimei ni shitagau dake_

_nannen mo kinjirareta __  
><em>_ima tokihanachi ao no sekai e michibikare_

_douka watashi o achira e __  
><em>_tsurete itte kudasai __  
><em>_nani mo hoka ni iranai kara __  
><em>_kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai_

_tobira o hirakeru no wa __  
><em>_jibun no kokoro dake shitte'ru __  
><em>_unmei o kiri hiraite __  
><em>_mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no_

"Tsubasa-_nii_, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, semoga di zaman berikutnya tempat kutinggal, kita bisa bertemu lagi …"

"Yuu, temui aku secepat yang kau bisa. Sampai kapan pun, aku pasti akan menunggumu. Aku akan terus menunggu kedatanganmu kembali, tarik aku dari dunia ini …"

"Ya, itu pasti. _Aniki_ tercinta …"

"_Ore wa no hikari, sayonara_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa …" ucapan Ginga membangunkan lamunkan pandangan Tsubasa. Mereka akan _show_ di panggung ternama sekarang. Mungkin karena ini penting, Tsubasa merahasiakannya, tetapi tetap saja Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehilangan Yuu pada teman-temannya yang sangat mengerti dirinya luar dan batin.

"Memangnya, kemana Yuu pergi?" tanya Masamune penasaran, tapi kemudian ia dibekap Ginga, takut membuat Tsubasa sedih lagi. Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih sejak Yuu menghilang di depan Tsubasa, tapi _insiden_ malam itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan Tsubasa, sejak itu Ia terus muram seperti biasa atau bahkan lebih parah.

"Tsubasa, jangan terus bersedih. Kami memang tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita" nasehat Kyoya menepuk pelan pundak Tsubasa "Tapi kau masih punya kami, kami ini temanmu, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri" lanjut Kyoya tersenyum _sportif._

_Tubuh Yuu perlahan bersinar, perpisahan di depan mata, mereka terus menyanyikan lagu itu sampai selesai bersama, karena itu…yang terakhir. Sebelum Yuu pergi, ia sempat mengecup singkat kening Tsubasa dan tersenyum ceria, senyum yang paling dinantikan Tsubasa, senyuman perpisahan yang indah, dan perlahan tubuhnya melepuh bergantikan sebuah kristal shappire, kristal itu melayang dengan sendirinya kembali pada celah di piala penghargaan yang didapan Tsubasa, menyatuh dan tidak membekas sedikit pun._

_Yuu tertidur dan Tsubasa tidak akan melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya …_

Mainan yang pernah diberikannya pada Yuu tetap disimpannya di kamar dan menemani tidur Tsubasa. Sesekali Ia selalu terkenang sosok Yuu yang selalu memberikannya senyuman manis pengantar tidur indah.

Tsubasa menunduk sesaat. Ketiga teman-temannya pun mencemaskannya, orang yang dianggap Tsubasa sebagai keluarga sudah tiada. Tapi mendadak Tsubasa menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh …

_Tidak, Yuu tidak mati. Ia akan tetap hidup, dan akuakan terus menunggu dimana Tuhan akan mentautkan garis takdir kami kembali … Ya, suatu saat nanti… Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Yuu lagi …_

"Iya, teman-teman, ayo, _show_ kita akan segera dimulai"

Di _show_ kali ini, Tsubasa ingin menyanyikan lagu barunya. Lagu yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dimana Ia membuatnya bersama Yuu. Saat-saat itu sangat membahagiakan Tsubasa, dimana Yuu tertawa dengan polosnya di depannya, menyatuhkan harmoni bersama, menciptakan dentingan indah yang tidak terukir …

Keempat personil Destino itu pun muncul di panggung menebar pesona mereka yang begitu mendalam, teriakan para fans yang selalu tergila-gila pada mereka terdengar sampai penjuru negeri. Tentu saja, ini adalah lagu baru yang akan dirilis mereka, lagu penuh kenangan yang diciptakan Tsubasa, khusus untuk Yuu seorang. Lagu itu berjudul …

…_LOVELESSxxx_

_TEK_

_JRENG JRENG_

Dentuman drum kecil yang dimainkan Masamune memulai musik ini, alunan gitar milik Kyoya pun memperpaduhkan musik awal mereka. Perpaduan mereka berdua semakin lama semakin panas, sampai akhirnya Ginga menyusul dengan kemerduan _keyboard_ yang dimainkannya, semuanya terpukau. Sungguh harmoni yang sangat indah, sangat menawan, sangat mempesona …

_SAYONARA o motto kimi ni hayaku __  
><em>_ieta nara konna ni... __  
><em>_sashita toge no itami mo uso mo __  
><em>_kizukanai FURI dekita no ni_

_yasashisa no kazu dake __  
><em>_ (into my heart) __  
><em>_kimi o kizutsuketeta no? __  
><em>_ (lovelessly hurt) __  
><em>_hoho o tsutau namida ga __  
><em>_ (just to for you) __  
><em>_mune o shimetsukeru __  
><em>_ (ooo...)_

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya satu pun, tapi Tsubasa memberikan lirik bagian Yuu juga dalam lagu ini. Walau Yuu tidak ada lagi disisinya, tetap saja suara manis Yuu terus berkumandang dalam hatinya dan dipadukan saat itu juga dalam lagu ini …

_kimi ga raku ni nareru nara to __  
><em>_ (into my heart) __  
><em>_tsumetai kotoba o __  
><em>_ (lovelessly hurt) __  
><em>_itta boku o kirai ni natte __  
><em>_ (just to for you) __  
><em>_boku o nikunde ii kara __  
><em>_ (I love you, I need you, ah...)_

_chiisana negai mo yume mo __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_kokoro ni himeta omoi mo __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_motto motto __  
><em>_kimi ni iitakatta no ni __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever)_

_mamorubeki mono o kowashite __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_ikitsuku kono yo no hate ni __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_kitto kitto __  
><em>_kimi no shiawase ga aru __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever)_

_kimi ga te ni ireta mono __  
><em>_boku ga nakushita mono __  
><em>_fukaku shizunde kieteku __  
><em>_yurameki no naka e __  
><em>_ (lu lu lu...)_

_[sore wa totemo shiawase na shunkan de __  
><em>_ soshite totemo oroka datta __  
><em>_ sono hitomi ni utsushiteita no wa nani? __  
><em>_ negatte mo modorenai]_

_sotto mune ni hibiku zankyou __  
><em>_ayamete shimaeba __  
><em>_raku ni nareru no?_

_tada ai suru koto sae __  
><em>_yurusarenai nara __  
><em>_ (lovelessly hurt) __  
><em>_koko ni iru imi nante __  
><em>_ (just to for you) __  
><em>_nai to itta yoru ni __  
><em>_ (ooo...)_

_kimi o mirenaku naru you ni __  
><em>_ (into my heart) __  
><em>_boku no me o ageru __  
><em>_ (lovelessly hurt) __  
><em>_fukanzen na omoi wa __  
><em>_ (just to for you) __  
><em>_itsu ni nareba kieru ka oshiete __  
><em>_ (I love you, I need you, ah...)_

_chigirete shimaisou na __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_kimi no karada o dakishimete __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_zutto zutto __  
><em>_toki ga tomareba ii no ni to __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever)_

_ano hi chikatta yakusoku __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_mamorenai boku ni batsu o __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_sotto sotto __  
><em>_koe o osaete keshiteru __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever) __  
><em>_kowarete yuku sora_

_chiisana negai mo yume mo __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_kokoro ni himeta omoi mo __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_motto motto __  
><em>_kimi ni iitakatta no ni __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever)_

_mamorubeki mono o kowashite __  
><em>_ (love in silent night) __  
><em>_ikitsuku kono yo no hate ni __  
><em>_ (for you give me heart) __  
><em>_kitto kitto __  
><em>_kimi no shiawase ga aru __  
><em>_ (addicted so forever)_

_setsuna ni sugite yuku __  
><em>_kimi to aruita michi __  
><em>_uragiri no nai sekai de __  
><em>_mata itsuka __  
><em>_kitto __  
><em>_umarekawareru... __  
><em>_ (lu lu lu...)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini…?" sesosok anak bertubuh mungil bangun dari tidurnya yang terasa seperti satu malam berlalu. Yuu mengejap kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan dimana dirinya sekarang. Tempat yang _modern_, pesawat _Ufo _berterbangan disana-sini, pita _satelit_ bahkan menghubung ke segala gedung. Yuu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ya, ini, 100 tahun setelah Ia tertidur …

Walau Yuu hanya merasakannya seperti sejenak saja, tapi waktu dunia sana dengan dunia ini berbeda, seratus tahun telah berlalu, dan sekarang Yuu harus …sendirian lagi. Yuu menunduk sedih, Ia tidak akan melupakan kehidupannya yang lalu, dimana Ia mendapatkan seorang kakak yang begitu baik hati. Dimana Ia mendapatkan arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya …

"Tsubasa-_nii _…" bisiknya lirih, Ia pun berjalan tanpa arah, dirinya masih _syok_ kehilangan Tsubasa. Mungkin saat itu Tsubasa sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari bumi. Ia berjalan sampai ke sebuah tempat pemakaman yang begitu indah, kelopak bunga musim semi bermekaran disana-sini. Yuu langsung membulatkan matanya dan melihat-lihat keindahan tempat itu. Ia terus berjalan, melihat nama-nama yang terukir disana sampai ia menemukan nama …orang yang disayanginya …

_Rest In Peace_

_Tsubasa Ootori_

_1996 – 2071_

Yuu menatap haru makan satu ini, Ia duduk berlutut memandangi nama sang '_kakak_' terukir disana. Ia belai lembut batu nisan itu sesekali membisikan nama '_Tsubasa-nii'_ walau tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Ia peluk nisan itu penuh rasa bangga, tak terasa air matanya menetes, dan Ia tertidur disana. Menyunggingkan senyuman tulus, dan sesosok arwah berambut keperakan indah muncul disana lalu ikut tertidur di samping Yuu …

"_Tadaima_, Tsubasa-_nii_"

"_Okaeri, Ore wa no Hikari_"

Permohonan ini adalah permohonan seumur hidup, permohonan satu-satunya yang paling diinginkan kedua _insan_ itu pada yang Maha Kuasa. Tsubasa dan Yuu sangat mengharapkan ini …

"Jangan pisahkan kami lagi, biarkan kami bersama saudara kami untuk selamanya"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Please go to next chapter to read our author note and don't forget review this story for ours **


	2. A Hope Author's Special Note

**| A HOPE | AUTHOR NOTE |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rauto n Noir: Minna san, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic _oneshot_ kami yang terpanjang ini. Kalau dihitung sekitar 12 ribu words lebih, tapi jujur kami sangat puas dengan hasil karya satu ini dengan berbagai faktor. Proses pembuatannya cukup lama, sekitar seharian. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari _SCL project Vocaloid _yang memiliki lagu berjudul _Fate Rebirth_ dan _LOVELESSxxx _yang dipakai dalam fanfic ini.

Rauto: Kisah ini juga diangkat dari kisah nyata kami, kegalauan Tsubasa itu dari saya yang anak tunggal, sesekali saya ingin merasakan mendapatkan sesosok saudara, karena saya pernah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Dan kisah kakak beradik diambil dari kisah Noir yang memiliki adik dan mereka berusaha saling mengerti. Lahirlah fanfic ini ^^

Noir: Sejak kami mencintai fandom ini, kami juga sangat mencintai karakter Tsubasa dan Yuu dari lubuk hati kami yang terdalam. Karena itu lewat fanfic ini, kami mau mencoba menggambarkan perasaan kami melewati kedua character yang sangat kontras menjadi kakak beradik itu. Pokonya kami sangat menyayangi fanfic ini.

Rauto: Dan kami punya tiga pesan yang terkandung dalam fanfic ini, semoga bermanfaat bagi semua pembaca:

Jangan pernah berpikir untuk tidak memiliki saudara, saudara dilahirkan/diberikan untuk kita pasti karena baik adanya. Jangan pernah sering-sering bertengkar dengan saudara, karena tanpa saudara, hidup kita pasti suram :)

Di hidup ini, harta kekayaan hanya sementara dan tidak dibawa saat kita mati, harta seperti itu juga hanya menimbulkan kebahagiaan yang hanya sementara. Bagaimanapun, sosok saudara dan teman adalah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya ^_^ b

Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas sesuatu yang didatangkannya juga ditariknya dari kita, semua maksud Tuhan pasti yang terbaik bagi umatnya san suatu saat pasti akan mempertemukannya kembali

Noir: Kami sangat bahagia kalau ada yang mau me-**review** cerita ini. Sangat bahagia, tolong berikan kesan, saran, dan kritik kalian untuk fanfic ini. Dan tolong mengkritik dengan baik dan benar, jangan gunakan kata kasar karena karya ini dibuat dengan jerih payah dan usaha. Tolong mengerti, ya.

Rauto: Dan bonus untuk para pembaca, kami akan mengartikan lagu _Fate Rebirth_ dan _LOVELESSxxx _yang dipakai untuk fanfic ini. Proses pengartiannya diawali dengan _google translate_, kalau ada bahasa yang ngawur, kami gunakan bahasa kami sendiri. Jadi intinya ini bukan lirik yang sesungguhnya, hanya pengertian kami:

**Fate Rebirth:**

Dunia merah telah robek,  
>Dan berubah menjadi potongan tersebar.<br>Dengan memilih melalui fragmen, saya mengumpulkannya  
>Semua itu tapi hampa, sekarang aku tengah menangis<p>

Anda tidak lagi di sini.  
>Tidak ada lagi makna atas keberadaan saya.<br>Suara itu ada di dalam kepalaku  
>telah memanggil saya lagi dan lagi<p>

Bawa aku selalu  
>Ke tempatmu<br>Jika pertemuan kami merupakan dosa yang tak terampuni  
>Marih kita gugur bersama tanpa meninggalkan jejak<p>

Jangan harap untuk terkabul selamanya  
>Keinginanku adalah kekejaman yang telah lenyap<br>Sampaikan padaku hukuman saya  
>Tidak tahu apa-apa, dengan mudahnya aku mematuhinya<p>

Mengingat sensasi sentuhan dikedua tanganku  
>Dipenjarakan atas semua dosa-dosa saya<br>Aku tidak bisa lagi keluar

Ketika pintu dibuka,  
>Nasib saya juga mulai.<br>Tidak untuk melarikan diri membentuknya,  
>Saya hanya dapat mengikuti takdir saya.<p>

Setelah dibatasi selama bertahun-tahun,  
>Aku sekarang dirilis, dan memimpin menuju dunia biru.<p>

Silakan juga mengambil saya  
>Ke tempat yang jauh.<br>Aku tidak membutuhkan hal lain,  
>Jadi harap hanya memberikan saya kebebasan biru.<p>

Hanya hati saya benar-benar tahu  
>Apa itu kemampuan untuk membuka pintu itu.<br>Memutus nasib, aku membuka pintu,  
>Saat aku hendak memperoleh kebebasan masa depan saya.<p>

Noir: Nah, bagaimana? Bagus kan arti lagu ini, semua ini sudah kami cermati maknanya dengan kondisi Yuu dan Tsubasa yang ada di fanfic ini. Inti dalam lagu ini adalah pertemuan takdir yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Oke, kita lanjut ke LOVELESSxxx

**LOVELESSxxx:**

Kalau saja aku bisa mengucapkan "selamat tinggal"  
>Hanya sedikit lebih cepat ...<br>Meskipun, saya bisa berpura-pura dalam kebodohan  
>Rasa sakit ini disebabkan oleh duri menusuk dan kebohongan.<p>

Apakah Anda menderita dengan cedera  
>(dalam hati saya)<br>dengan jumlah hanya kelembutan ku?  
>(perasaan yang sakit)<br>Air mata Anda, mengalir menuruni pipi anda,  
>(hanya untuk untuk Anda)<br>menghancurkan keras ke dadaku.  
>(ooo. ..)<p>

Anda mungkin pergi ke depan dan benci saya,  
>(dalam hati saya)<br>Anda mungkin membenci saya sebanyak yang Anda inginkan,  
>(perasaan yang sakit)<br>karena Aku, dengan emosional, pernah berkata kepada Anda,  
>(hanya untuk untuk Anda)<br>"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kau bahagia."  
>(Aku mencintaimu, aku butuh kau, ah ...)<p>

Namun, harus jujur ,  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan lebih banyak dan lebih  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>keinginan kecil saya, mimpi saya,  
>dan pikiran saya untuk Anda yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hati saya.<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)

Setelah melenyapkan apa yang Anda seharusnya melindungi,  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>saat Anda mencapai akhir dari dunia ini,  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>ada, tidak diragukan lagi,  
>Anda akan dapat menemukan kebahagiaan Anda.<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)

Hal-hal yang Anda telah diperoleh,  
>Dan hal-hal yang saya miliki hilang,<br>Mereka tenggelam dalam ke dalam ketidakpastian,  
>Dan mulai untuk membubarkan diri.<br>(lu lu lu ...)

[Itu adalah momen yang sangat spesial diisi dengan kebahagiaan,  
>tapi kemudian aku juga melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.<br>Hanya apa yang sedang tercermin di mata Anda?  
>Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali tak peduli betapa aku inginkan.]<p>

Jika aku benar-benar membunuh  
>Gema lembut berkumandang di dadaku,<br>Akan saya akhirnya memiliki kenyamanan dan kemudahan?

Karena saya bahkan tidak dapat diampuni  
>untuk hanya mencintai Anda,<br>(perasaan yang sakit)  
>tidak ada lagi makna atas keberadaan saya di tempat ini.<br>(hanya untuk untuk Anda)  
>Saya mengucapkan ini pada malam itu.<br>(ooo. ..)

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke atas,  
>(dalam hati saya)<br>sehingga Anda tidak lagi di bidang pandang saya.  
>(perasaan yang sakit)<br>Hanya berapa lama saya harus menunggu berlama-lama pikiran saya untuk Anda  
>(hanya untuk untuk Anda)<br>menghilang sepenuhnya? Tolong beritahu saya.  
>(Aku mencintaimu, aku butuh kau, ah ...)<p>

Ketika aku merangkul erat  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>Anda dekat-robek tubuh,  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>Aku hanya berharap waktu yang akan  
>membeku pada saat ini selama-lamanya.<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)

Aku tidak mampu untuk memenuhi janji saya dibuat pada hari itu,  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>jadi silakan cap hukuman kepada saya.  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>Lembut, dan tenang,  
>Aku menekan ke bawah suara saya, dan mulai dengan menghapus langit yang,<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)  
>yang di pinggiran runtuh.<p>

Namun, harus jujur ,  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan lebih banyak dan lebih  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>keinginan kecil saya, mimpi saya,  
>dan pikiran saya untuk Anda yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hati saya.<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)

Setelah melenyapkan apa yang Anda seharusnya melindungi,  
>(cinta di malam diam)<br>saat Anda mencapai akhir dari dunia ini,  
>(bagi Anda memberi saya jantung)<br>ada, tidak diragukan lagi,  
>Anda akan dapat menemukan kebahagiaan Anda.<br>(kecanduan demikian selamanya)

Jalan, yang Anda dan saya pernah berjalan bersama-sama,  
>hilang pergi dalam hitungan detik.<br>Dalam dunia yang bebas dari pengkhianatan,  
>suatu hari nanti, sekali lagi,<br>tanpa diragukan lagi,  
>kita akan terlahir kembali di sana ...<br>(lu lu lu ...)

Rauto: Dan tentang ide, kami keseringan banget buat foursome Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya dan Tsubasa, ya? Haha, biarlah, kurasa mereka berempat sangat kontras dan cocok banget, pokonya kami sangat menikmati keberadaan mereka. Dan soal ide grup band Destino adalah ide Noirchan XD

Noir: Duh, kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya. Suara Tsubasa (dubber Indo, Jepang, dan Eng) sangat bagus, lho! Kami sudah mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, dan alhasil Tsubasa sangat cocok menjadi singer, aduh aku sangat bahagia menggambarkan karakter satu ini menjadi sosok yang tidak terduga. Aku ngak bisa membayangkan suara merdu Tsubasa menyanyikan lagu itu! Kyaa *fangirl kumat*

Noir: Kedua, adalah Kyoya. Aku rasa sifatnya yang kasar-kasar mello itu cocok jadi guitarist! Aduh minna san, padahal aku gak begitu suka Kyoya, tapi membayangkan dia jadi pemain gitar hot pasti keren sekaliii! Kyoyaaaa! *digebukin* Pokonya sosok kyoya sangat cocok sebagai guitarist

Noir: Ketiga, adalah Ginga. Aku rasa anak lembut sepertinya cocok dengan piano/keyboard. Ngak banyak comment deh, pokonya aku suka sekali Ginga disini, menggemaskan.

Noir: Terakhir, Masamune. Aduh! Aku suka banget si temperamental satu ini, aku rasa sosoknya yang begitu aktif membuatnya cocok menjadi drummer! Kyaaaaa, Masamuneee (teriak2)

Rauto n Noir: Pokonya kami ucapkan ribuan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersatu dalam fanfic ini. Sayonara, nantikan karya kami yang lain ^_^

CAST

Characters

-Tsubasa Ootori-

-Yuu Tendou-

-Ginga Hagane-

-Kyoya Tategami-

Author

-Rauto-

-Noir-

Music

-SCL Project-

Song

-Fate Rebirth-

-LOVELESSxxx-

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
